There Can Be Only One Rewrite
by Starlost
Summary: When Harry sees a stranger on the platform at Kings Cross station little does know that he will be embarking on his greatest adventure yet.
1. Chapter 1 Revelations

**Disclaimer: **I do not and have never owned the characters from either Harry Potter or Highlander. I am just borrowing them for a little bit.

**A/N: **For those of you reading my story this IS an update as well as a small rewrite. As much as I hated to do this, but it had to be done. After going through some of the reviews especially from other Fan Fiction authors that inspired me to put my idea down to well the electronic pen. I saw that I did need to correct many mistakes. Granted since I still do not have a Beta reader there are still probably many a mistake in this, but I hope to have corrected some of them. Also if any of my readers are interested in applying for a Beta reader position feel free to send me an message here and I will get back with you. And with that on with the show.

Starlost

* * *

**There Can be Only One….**

**Chapter 1: Revelations**

**June 15, 1996**

The occupants of No 4 Privet Dr. slept peacefully, all except a raven-haired green-eyed, young man in the smallest bedroom. The young man in question was currently lying awake staring up at the ceiling of his very small bedroom. He was not a typical teenager as his boorish relatives liked to remind him, and of course he mused his life changed dramatically a month before he turned eleven. That was a time when he received his first ever letter. Of course his Aunt and Uncle tried to keep it away from him, and failed miserably. They both knew what it contained and they had decided years before to keep that knowledge from the boy. The next day there more letters and they were promptly confiscated, but no matter what they tried to do they would not stop coming. Even when his Uncle boarded up the mail-slot; nor even when he boarded up the entire house, the letters still came. Finally after taking off for parts unknown and finding a nice quite hiding spot on the shore with a little stone tower on an island his Aunt and Uncle felt that perhaps they had outrun the letters. Even this did not stop, for at one minute past midnight on the raven-haired boys eleventh birthday there was a booming knock on the door, then another and with that second booming knock the door fell open and a giant of a man was there to finally deliver his letter. The young boy at the time was shocked to say the least. To find that both is Aunt and Uncle had deceived him of not only his parents, but his heritage as well. On the morning of his eleventh birthday, Harry Potter went off on what he thought would be a fun adventure and the rest they say is history.

The more things change the more they stay the same, instead of unbearable heat this summer, it was a torrential downpour. A day did not go by where the sun showed itself, nor did rain not fall at least for half the day. Death had touched him yet again this year, instead of a schoolmate dying because of him; it was his godfather and one of the two links to his dead parents. No matter what others told him, he still felt responsible for Sirius death. He may not have cast the curse that killed him, but he was the primary catalyst for him falling through that damn veil. If only he had listened to his friends, and not gone off and tried to act the hero, Sirius would still be alive today. Closing his eyes to hold back his tears, Harry started to cry for his dead godfather, and slowly drifted off to a fitful sleep of dreams and nightmares.

With eyes opening suddenly, Harry Potter looked around his room. Knowing it was the dead of night; he did not bother to even look at the clock. Wondering why he had awoken at this ungodly hour he looked around his room noticing that nothing was out of place and that Hedwig was watching him intently as she normally did when he was awake. He went to his window to see if the rain had stopped. Turning the blinds aside, he saw that water was still cascading down his small window and that forks of lighting were still lighting up the nighttime sky. Watching the display, Harry looked down to the semi-flooded street and saw a stranger he somehow knew would be there standing under the streetlight at the foot of No. Four's drive. Harry stared at the stranger for several heartbeats, and when we was going to close the blinds and court sleep again the stranger looked up at him. Once Harry's emerald green eyes made contact with the strangers deep blue, a connection was made. For the second time in his life, time seemed to stop and speed up all at once. Pain again enveloped Harry like he has never felt before. He moaned feeble as his body was racked by the feeling of the Cruciatus curse being combined with hot pokers and hot needles being shoved into his head making his room spin drunkenly around him. Falling to his knees, he hit the side of his head on the corner of his desk adding to his agony, tears started to leak from his closed eyes as he gasped for mercy and breath. Finally when he could stand it no more, the pain stopped. Getting quickly to his feet, Harry looked out his window to see if the stranger had been affected, but the stranger was gone.

His thoughts were pulled back quickly to the present, by the voice of his Uncle who had barged into his room and was shouting out "Boy, can't you keep that bloody bird quiet so that the rest of us can get a decent night sleep?"

"Sorry Uncle Vernon, the lightning scared her. I will cover her cage so it won't happen again." Harry replied reflexively.

"Ok, see that it does not happen again." He huffed, and turned around to head back to his bedroom he shared with Harry's Aunt Petunia, muttering along the way.

Harry could imagine what he was saying and found that he had to keep from laughing at the retreating back of his Uncle. Not in all his fifteen years of life had his family treated him with anything you would call respect or even love. Even now he knew they did not treat him well because he was their nephew, but because of threats from his wizards friends from the Order of the Phoenix, especially the crazed ex-Auror Mad-Eye Moody. The look of horror that Harry had seen on his Uncle's face was priceless. Though he had to admit that even he would believe a threat coming from a peg-legged man whose face looked like it had gone through a meat grinder.

Crossing his room, he sat down at his small desk, pushing aside the two letters he had already received from his friend Ron and his sister Ginny, he pulled out a quill, ink, and some parchment to write a letter he had promised if the same pain he had felt before had happened again. Dipping his quill into the ink he thought back to when he first felt the pain and saw the stranger that caused it.

**Flashback to June 1, 1996**

Harry and Hermione were walking side by side as they pushed their trolleys to the parking lot while his relatives hurried in front of them. Hermione was talking a mile a minute about the threat Mad-Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, and the rest of the Order had just told the Dursley's that they would be checking up on Harry anytime they felt like it and if they did not improve on the way they treated Harry, they would have to answer to them. She also said that if he needed anything or just wanted to talk to call her on the phone or owl her. He knew he should be paying attention to her, and that Remus and the Order were only trying to make his time with the Dursley's a little better, especially after what happened at the Department of Mysteries, but Harry really did not care. He was the reason Sirius had died, and his friends getting hurt. Thinking back to that day Harry started to scowl a bit thinking of the prophecy and the reasons for all his troubles.

Seeing this, Hermione whispered "Harry, I know what you are thinking, and it was not your fault Sirius went through the veil." As she finished, she could see the beginning of tears in her friend's eyes. Before he could tell her anything, she continued in a fierce whisper, "I mean it Harry. Sirius knew what he was doing when he left that night, the same as I or Ron and the others. He understood the risks, especially since he was in the Order. And I know he would not want you to tear yourself up because he died." She grabbed his arms and stopped them, turning him to face her so his emerald green eyes could look into her brown. "So please, don't let this get to you." she said softly.

Harry knew that he would never be able to say no to Hermione when she looked at him like that. Especially since after that night in the Ministry, seeing Dolohov's curse hits her, made him realize how much she meant to him. Through all their adventures together, she had helped him. From retrieving the Sorcerers Stone, to finding out about the Basilisk, and even helping him during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The one constant was Hermione standing by him and silently encouraging him to do better. He looked into her chocolate eyes that were begging him to do as she asked. Taking her hands in his, and looking directly into her eyes he hoarsely voiced, "Ya Hermione, I won't…."

At that moment his eyes lost focus and the world around him seemed to stop dead in their tracks, yet he could have sworn that the clouds were speeding up their movement across the sky, and the noise in the station had just gotten ten times louder. Then as if fate directed his eyes he looked beyond Hermione and saw him there. He was standing just off in the distance, a man looking right at him as if he had known him for years. He stood about six feet tall, well muscled, dressed in dark clothes and strangely wearing a black leather trench coat. It was when their eyes met that it happened for the first time. Pain, coursed through his body, At first he thought it was the Cruciatus curse at work, but a part of his mind knew it was not that. This pain touched him to his core, not like the Cruciatus that was just physical. Before, he knew it, and just as suddenly as it came, the pain left him. Breathing hard and fast, Harry looked up, but knew the man was gone.

Hermione was frightened for her friend. So much had happened to him in his short life. His relatives hated him with a passion; the Wizarding world both hated and worshipped him. She knew that his deepest wish was to have an ordinary life. Yet here he was clutching to her a look of extreme pain flashing across his face. "Harry!" she whispered "Are you all right? What's wrong? Is it Voldermort?" Her question came out in a rapid-fire sequence. Still holding on to him she watches just as suddenly the pain stopped and his breathing returned to normal. His first question had shocked her.

"Where is he?" Harry asked looking around. Then realizing she had never seen the strange man, he quickly told her of the stranger and of when he looked him in the eyes the pain had come. "I doubt it was Voldermort, Hermione." He said to relieve her of the worry he saw in her face. Then looking her in the eyes again, "I don't want anyone to know about this. Not Dumbledore or anyone in the Order, don't even mention it to Ron." He said, continuing on before she could object. "Please for me, they have kept me in the dark too long, and I am tired of it."

"Ok" she said meekly. Looking down; she was about to say more when they were interrupted by his Aunt.

"Come along bo.. er Harry, we need to get home to dinner" she said in a clipped voice looking around to see if any of Harry's protectors were around to catch the slip.

**End of Flashback**

Rubbing the bridge of his nose and chuckling silently to himself again about his Uncle and Aunt muttering, he started his letter to Hermione about his late night visitor. He was sure of course that she would want him to notify Dumbledore and the _Order_ about him. For they did share some type of connection, but he still felt in his heart that the stranger should remain a secret, and that Dumbledore no matter if his intentions were good, would only try to keep him in the dark as to what this connection was. Just like he had kept Harry in the dark for the past five years about so many things.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am sure that your summer has been better than mine has. Granted with all the rain we have been getting lately the start of the summer has been a bit dreary and a bore. I am sure you can agree. So are you going to go abroad this summer, or are you going to stay and enjoy this lovely English weather? _

_As standards go, the Dursley's are treating me ok, no yelling or anything just Uncle Vernon muttering under his breath every time I come into the room. Also I am finally able to eat a decent helping of food. So all in all I guess the threat from the Order_ _did pay off. I do have shocking news concerning my whale of a cousin though. Seems he gets to do some of the chores around here to help out more. Nothing like what I have to do, but it is fun to see him through tantrums when he can't do what he wants too. I still do the majority of the work though, but at least it helps me keep my mind off of things. _

_Well, I guess I cannot put it off anymore and tell you the real reason I am writing to you in the dead of night. That incident on the way out of Kings Cross has happened again tonight. I had trouble going to sleep and once I had finally gotten there for some reason I just woke up in the dead of night. I got up out of bed and went to look out my window to see if the Order_ _was still there and to see if the rain had finally stopped. Looking out the window I see the same stranger from King's Cross standing there under a light in the street. I don't know why but I know it is him and he is there for me. I know you are going to tell me to let Dumbledore or the Order know about this, but I can't. For some reason I can't understand I feel this stranger means me no harm and that he can help me with my problem. Don't worry though I won't try and go looking for trouble I promise. _

_Love from,_

_Harry_

_PS. So are you going crazy waiting on the OWLS?_

"Ok, girl. Take this to Hermione for me." Harry told the owl as he sealed the letter up and addressed it. Continuing on he told her "Go ahead and stay there to wait for a reply, no matter how long it takes, though if I know Hermione she won't take too long."

Hedwig looked at Harry with her luminous eyes as if saying "Of course I will wait for her to reply silly boy!" She hopped from her cage to Harry outstretched arm and hooted softly as she was carried over to the window. She waited patiently as Harry opened the window to let her take flight. She knew that Harry would watch her till she was just a speck in the distance.

Lightning and thunder again awoke Harry up next. He knew he had slept through the morning, and wondered why his Aunt and Uncle had not awakened him with demands for him to cook breakfast. Granted most mornings he was up before them anyway. Stumbling out of bed he made his way downstairs after showering and changing into some of his clothes. Right away he noticed the house was quite, as he made his way to the kitchen. There he spied a note attached to the front of the refrigerator in the crisp handwriting of his Aunt.

_Harry,_

_We have gone into London today, as you were not awake when we left we decided to let you stay asleep. Don't make a mess and clean up after yourself. We will not be home till very late so you will have to cook your own dinner._

_Aunt Petunia_

"As if they would have asked me to go if I was awake." Harry told nobody in particular.

Opening the refrigerator to find something to eat, Harry had a sudden feeling that he was being watched. Looking around and seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he got out some roast beef, cheese, lettuce and a sliced tomato and started to fix himself a sandwich. Still feeling like something was amiss; Harry enjoyed his sandwich, washing it down with a glass of water and started to head back up to his room to review his class books from his previous years at school.

As he started up the stairs, there was a nock on the front door. Harry opened the door, and was shocked when he noticed the stranger that had seen that morning. "Who…" he said reflexively before a surge of pain had overcame him and his knees buckled. Hurriedly the stranger grabbed Harry and forced himself inside the house, closing the door as he entered

Before Harry could react the stranger grabbed him by the shoulders, to hold him still. Pain exploded within Harry. His scar felt afire, and every nerve of his body reacted as if he had just been the victim of a dozen Cruciatus curses. Looking into the strangers eyes the pain became too intense, and he bit his tongue not wanting to cry out. With blood pooling in his mouth he mouthed "Why?" as darkness took him.

Harry slowly opened his eyes to see the light of the sun reflected off the living room ceiling. The first thought that came to him was what a nightmare he had last night. The stranger, waking up, writing Hermione, and the intense pain he felt as the stranger touched him. Groaning he sat on the couch expecting to see and hear his Uncle or Aunt yelling at him for fainting in the hallway and leaving the door open. He neither saw nor heard either. Standing by the front window was the stranger with his hands behind his back. Harry started to back away from the stranger, but before he could do anything the stranger turned around and started to walk toward him.

"Don't worry, it is always unpleasant the first time you feel it." He said nonchalantly as he looked down at Harry. "Now, how do you feel?" he asked in a concerned voice tinged with a Scottish accent Harry could make out.

"W-w-who are you?" Harry stuttered as he sat up straighter on his bed, "and why the bloody hell happened when you grabbed me?" Still wondering why he should trust this stranger and rubbing the back of his head.

Pacing back and forth in a nervous manner the stranger in a flat tone of voice looked Harry right in the eyes and said, "My name is Duncan Macleod of the Clan Macleod. I was born near Glenfinnan in the the Highlands of Scotland 400 years ago, I am immortal, and so are you."


	2. Chapter 2 The Day After

**Disclaimer: **I do not and have never owned the characters from either Harry Potter or Highlander. I am just borrowing them for a little bit.

* * *

**There Can be Only One….**

**Chapter 2: The Day After**

**June 16, 1996**

Harry slowly awoke to the dawn streaming in through a window to the east. It seemed that the storms plaguing England had broken the very afternoon that Harry had met Duncan, and decided to go with him to his home in a restored downtown London firehouse after the revelation he had been given. During the trip Harry had shared with Duncan some of his past. How he was placed with his relatives after the murder of his parents, and how his relatives also hated and despised him because of it. When Duncan had asked why, Harry had replied that his Aunt was jealous of his mother for getting accepted to a prestigious boarding school in Scotland, a school he now went to on a Legacy scholarship. Duncan had told him if he needed a place to stay he would always have a place with him.

Looking out of his window Harry saw the people of London again venturing out to enjoy the sites and sounds of their city in the summer time. Getting dressed in his cousin's cast offs Harry opened the door to his room and was greeted with the smells of eggs and sausage. Smiling to himself he headed for the first floor of the flat and the kitchen. Learning that he was immortal was a bit of a shock. Even so, talking with Duncan that night gave Harry a bit of hope that maybe he could complete what destiny had decreed for him to do.

"So, let me get this straight." Harry said as he spooned some eggs onto his plate that Duncan had just prepared earlier, "In order of strangeness, I am immortal, and the only way I can die is if another immortal challenges me to combat and cuts my head off? Does that about sum it up?" He finished saying before taking a bite of his eggs.

"That about sums it up." Duncan said to Harry, "You also forgot that the only place you are safe is on any holy ground and all combat is by single duels only. No Immortal would break those rules."

Harry pondered all that Duncan had told him. He then asked, "Why have you told me this and why offer to train me? Wouldn't it be easier to just take my head and be done with it?"

"I could, and there are other Immortals out there that would gladly do just that." Duncan replied, "Harry, I won't lie to you, the Game is a dangerous thing, but it is better to be prepared than to just let someone ambush you and take your head."

"So what are we going to do now?" Harry asked as he took his plate to the kitchen sink. "I do have to return to my school on September 1st so I guess the sooner we start the better it will be." Taking his seat again and facing Duncan.

"I think today will be shopping for clothes and other necessities." Duncan told him. "You were saying last night that all your belongings fit in that trunk you brought. So what do you say to a shopping trip to get you situated, and don't worry about paying for anything, I will take care of it."

Harry was taken aback for a minute. He had never had anyone offer to buy him things. Most of his things were his cousin Dudley's castoffs as he had explained to Duncan. Not wanting to accept charity he found his voice and replied "Yea I guess, but really I can pay for my own things. I just need to get to my bank. My parents…"

Duncan interrupted him before he could even finish, "Don't worry about it Harry. Don't think of it as charity if it helps. I just want you prepared for what is to come in your life." Duncan continued "As far as learning to fight and all. We can work on some simple exercises after the shopping trip. How does that sound?"

"Ok, sounds good to me. Let me just change clothes and then I guess we can go." Harry said as he left the kitchen to head up to the room that Duncan said he could use. Opening the door, he took in the room and all that had happened to him in the last 24 hours as he started to change clothes for going outside. It was almost as fantastic as finding out he was a wizard. And there was a problem, should he tell Duncan about the Wizarding world. Though the Immortals have been around for millennia he did not know if they knew about the secret society of Wizards. He figured Duncan would keep his secrets, but did not know if other Immortals would. Deciding not to tell unless he could avoid it Harry continued to dress. Thoughts came and went and he suddenly wondered what he should do about Hermione, Ron and his other friends. As far as telling his friends about being Immortal he decided to keep quite, Hermione and his feelings for her, well he knew his feelings for her were growing, especially after the battle in the Department of Mysteries. He just wondered if she would resent him, if they were together and he never aged while she grew older. Shoving those thoughts aside, Harry opened his window incase Hedwig returned with Hermione's reply and bolted down the stairs to let Duncan know he was ready.

The trip to the shopping district was uneventful though Duncan did point out some sights he had seen built. Harry told Duncan he wanted to get his eyes checked out to see if his prescription changed.

"Why do you ware glasses anyway?" Duncan asked of Harry, "Your Quickening should have corrected your vision after your first death."

"I don't think I have died yet." Harry replied nonchalantly.

"That is impossible." Duncan replied suddenly. "You feel like an immortal, not a pre-immortal." Duncan looked at Harry with a confused look.

"I don't know what to say Duncan, from what you have described I have never felt anything like the Quickening until I saw you at Kings Cross two weeks ago." Harry replied, knowing that he would now have to tell Duncan about the Wizarding world eventually. "Like I said though, I do not think I have died, and besides you said that I would never age, and I have been aging all my life." Harry said as they neared the shopping district.

Letting the matter drop, they found a same day optometrist and glasses maker, Harry waited about thirty minutes before the Doctor saw him. While he waited for his appointment, Harry looked through all the catalogs of glasses styles, as well the information on contact lenses. Finally when his name was called, Harry found his prescription had actually improved and not declined. He asked the Doctor if at all possible if he could also get some contacts too. Finally after ninety minutes of waiting, Harry walked out of the optometrist with his new glasses, and a receipt for contacts that would be mailed to him within the week.

After getting his glasses, he asked Duncan if a Quickening could heal his eye sight even if he had not died. Duncan told him he needed to talk to a couple of people to see if they had heard of anything happening like it has to Harry. Walking into the first of many clothes stores Harry started to head towards the sale sections, but Duncan steered him back to the regular section of the shop explaining price was no option and that no matter how much he spent he would not ruin this new friendship. Soon Harry had a whole new wardrobe. From blue jeans, slacks, new dress shoes, new trainers, and even a couple of suits that Duncan had picked for him. Duncan gave tips on what to buy and mentioned that Harry should always try to vary his wardrobe so as not to stand out too much. Taking a break as lunchtime neared Duncan was telling Harry about Conner his kinsman who told him of the game and mentored him through training as his mentor Ramirez did for Conner, and some of his early adventures. Harry was impressed with his stories and wondered if he would even come close to Duncan's as his own time grew on. After lunch it was more shopping this time for workout clothes and sweats. Finally after shopping for most of the day Harry found that he was pretty tired and wanted nothing more than to get back to the converted firehouse that Duncan had bought to rest and put up his new belongings.

Opening the door to his room, Harry was greeted with a sight he had been slowly hoping for since he had gone shopping earlier that day. Hedwig had returned, apparently right after Harry had left with Duncan to go shopping. He dropped off his bags as she took flight from the window seal to his shoulder where she nipped his ear affectionately and then back to his bed where she had dropped off a letter.

"Thanks for bringing the reply here girl." Harry told his owl affectionately as he picked up the letter noticing Hermione's neat handwriting. Opening the letter he told his owl "It also looks like things are going to be changing for us too, but I will tell you about that later. First I want to see what Hermione has to say."

_Dear Harry,_

_Yes my summer has been pretty dreary and boring. Mum and Dad want to go to Paris for vacation this year. They are planning on taking off the last two weeks of July and the first week of August. I just wish you could go with us. I know how you hate staying with your relatives, even if you make jokes about it. I am just glad they are not treating you like the slave they used too._

_I know you still feel responsible for this past year, but I want you to know that I do not hold it against you. We all made our choices to go there, even Sirius in the end. He loved you like a son and a brother Harry and because of that love he would go to the ends of the Earth to protect you, as you went to the ends of the Earth to protect him when you thought he was in trouble. I would do the same for you or Ron, just as you would do the same for me. That is what friendship and love is all about Harry. You don not need to feel guilty about causing Sirius's death. It was his time, and he went protecting you. Don't let it eat you up Harry. If you need to blame someone, then blame Voldermort. He is the one that has caused all the death in your life._

_This stranger still has me worried Harry. Don't ask me why, but I just feel it. I have tried to research what happened to you at King's Cross but in all my books there is nothing that remotely resembles what you experienced there. You are right of course; I still feel you should write to Professor Dumbledore about him. There is obviously some connection between the two of you, and the Professor might know something of it. If you can't tell him, then please let Professor Lupin know. I am sure you could trust him, after all he was Sirius's and your father's friend. If after reading this you still don't want anyone to know about him, then please promise me if you want to talk or something call or owl me. I am here for you no matter what happens. I don't want you to go and do something crazy without me or even Ron there to help out. If you find out anything else, let me know and I will see what I can do to help you._

_Well Mum is calling me down for something important so I will end this here. Remember Harry I am here for you. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_PS. As far as my O.W.L.s I just want them to get here so I can start studying for next year._

Harry read Hermione's letter and smiled. He knew his friend well, enough to call her on wanting to tell the Order about Duncan. He still felt in his heart that he needed to keep him a secret at least for the time being. He figured there would be a time when the Order would need to know about his being Immortal and about his training with Duncan; after all he still needed to go back to school on September first. Her comments about Sirius struck home though, funny thing was since seeing Duncan at King's Cross Sirius's death has not affected him as bad as it did at Hogwarts. Perhaps it was the fact he now knew the prophecy, or the fact he just felt different now that he knew he was Immortal, more than likely it was as Hermione said, he was not responsible for others actions or mistakes.

Taking up parchment and quill. Harry wondered what he would write to her, when the words just came naturally….

_Dear Hermione,_

_Knowing my luck I know why your Mum is calling you down. If not then this is going to be a shock to you. I am no longer on Privet Drive with my relatives. Please, before you start lecturing me, hear me out first. _

_Yes, my leaving my relatives has to do with that Stranger I saw at Kings Cross. You do not need to worry he is a friend and is going to be helping me out this summer. I have so much to tell you, but would rather wait to tell you in person. That way you can see for yourself that I am fine and getting better. Yes I will say that I still feel guilty about what happened to Sirius and to you and the others, but like you said I can't take responsibility for others actions. I will just have to realize that there are things that are beyond my control. _

_Anyway know that I miss you. _

_Love,_

_Harry_

Harry addressed the letter and approached Hedwig. "I know you just got here girl, but I need you to take this to Hermione. Especially if she has found out I am missing." He said giving the letter to his owl. Hedwig nipped his finger gently as if saying anything for you master. Taking the letter in her beak she flew trough the open window and out over the city.

After watching Hedwig fly off Harry put up his new clothes and figuring Duncan would want to start on teaching how to fight he dressed in some sweats and then headed downstairs to see what Duncan was up too. Searching the kitchen and living rooms of the second floor showed no signs of Duncan. Harry headed to a set of side stairs and continued down to the first floor of the building. Searching through unused rooms he finally came to a set of double doors. Hearing muffled sounds coming from beyond Harry contemplated on opening them or just heading back up to his room. Deciding on the former Harry pushed open the doors and was greeted to the site of Duncan going through what he assumed to be a fighting routine.

Harry continued to watch Duncan as he twirled a staff fighting imaginary foes. He could tell that Duncan had spent many years perfecting his style of fighting and he again wondered if he would ever match Duncan for skill or grace. Harry continued to watch Duncan for the next fifteen minutes till finally he stopped and turned around and looked at Harry.

"So are you ready to start learning?" Duncan asked of Harry.

"Sure, but I figured I would be learning how to sword fight?" Harry replied as he stepped up to the middle of the raised platform.

Duncan smiling at the young Immortal's reply said playfully, "You have to learn how to crawl before you can run." He then threw the staff he was using to Harry who caught it without even looking at it as Duncan retrieved another from a rack near the wall. "The first thing we are going to go over is the basic positions with the staff so get ready." Duncan told him.

For the next three hours Duncan tutored Harry on the positions for use with the staff. Slowly Harry started to pick it up how to use a staff effectively, his natural speed and dexterity would make him a formidable opponent one day, but for now it was mostly learning how to block various attacks and move around and not trip over his own feet. It was not long before Harry was sparring at almost full speed. Blocking and sometimes attacking Duncan with his staff. By the end of their practice time Harry had again gotten a greater respect for Duncan's fighting ability and hoped to one day equal it.

"Come on lets call it a night and get something to eat." Duncan said to Harry as he set the staffs back into the rack near the wall, "Besides," he added "We still have a couple of things to discuss."

Gulping a little Harry followed Duncan and wondering if he should break the statue of secrecy with Duncan, he pondered what would be the easiest way to reveal that he was a Wizard without getting in trouble with the Ministry. Finally deciding the best way would be to just use his father's invisibility cloak and show Duncan when the time came.

"What would you like for dinner?" Duncan's asked bringing Harry out of his musings.

"Anything is fine really." Harry replied casually and then added, "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I still find it strange that you feel like a true Immortal and not a pre one." Duncan said at first, "But." He trailed off.

Harry looked up and Duncan wondering why he had stopped talking and saw a look of surprise. Worried that something was up or another immortal had come in he started to look around when he felt a weight settle on his shoulder and a little nip on his ear.


	3. Chapter 3 The Other Side

**Disclaimer: **I do not and have never owned the characters from either Harry Potter or Highlander. I am just borrowing them for a little bit.

* * *

**There Can be Only One…**

**Chapter 3: The Other Side**

**June 16, 1996**

While Harry's day dawned bright and cheerful, further north in the Highlands of Scotland it seemed that the storms plaguing southern England now felt the need to entrench themselves around a castle that holds one of the worlds most prestigious school of magical learning. Watching the torrential down pore from his office window Albus Dumbledore stroked his long flowing beard and wondered what had happened to a very special student of his.

Hearing the door to his office open, "Any word on where Harry has disappeared to Severus?" He sighs to the person walking in the office.

"Potter's relatives have no idea where the brat has run off too." Was the terse reply of Severus Snape, "All they could tell me was that two days ago he was there asleep as they went out to do _normal _things and the boy was gone when they got back. Honestly, Headmaster the boy is just like his father, an attention seeker. If you would…" Severus started to rant.

"Not now please, Severus." The Headmaster interrupted him before he could get up to steam. "Harry is nothing like his father, if you could only get over your childish rivalries you would see that." He stated simply.

"Be that as it may, the boy knew he was supposed to stay at his relatives till the start of term. He is as usual flaunting the rules," Was the quick reply, "But what shall we due now?"

"The only thing we can do. Call the Ordertogether see if we can use the Burrowif not then we will meet here." Albus replied, "When you talk with Molly see if Harry has written to any of his friends and let slip any plans he was making. That is all Severus."

As Albus heard his office door close he returned to his chair behind his desk and stared off into space. Hearing the rain pelt against the window his mind started to wonder if he had made a huge mistake in leaving Harry with his relatives. He knew from the reports by Arabella that Harry had always been treated poorly by them, but when Lily sacrificed herself for her son it cemented ancient magic that even he could not circumvent. He just prayed that they could find Harry and get him to somewhere safe before word got out that he was missing. For if something did happen to Harry, Albus was sure that Wizarding world would never recover from the war that was currently engulfing them all.

* * *

It was a very eclectic group of individuals that met four hours later in the Headmasters' office. Originally the reconstituted Order of the Phoenix consisted of wizards and witches that took it upon themselves to fight the evil that threatened their world no matter the cost. As it was though each had their own ideas in regard to the young wizard they were there to discuss.

"Thank you all for coming on short notice" Albus started to say when he was met with a chorus of replies that could barely make out.

"What happened to…?" A plump red-headed woman demanded in a worried voice.

"Now dear, let the Headmaster…" Her red-headed husband was patting her hand reassuringly.

"Really Albus with the way they…" A stern looking woman started to berate the Headmaster.

"Molly has Ron or Ginny heard from Harry…" a tired looking man in rumpled clothing started ask.

Before anyone could continue with more interruptions there was a flash of light followed by bang that startled everyone present. As their vision cleared there sitting on the headmasters' desk was his pet Phoenix, Fawkes. Trilling shrilly, those in attendance felt a little ashamed at their rapid fire questions as well as not allowing the Headmaster to address them first.

Thanking Fawkes with a slight caress, Albus looked over each of those present and silently thanked them for their help before saying, "To answer the questions, Harry has currently disappeared from his relatives' house. I had originally planned to have Severus take Harry to the Burrowfor the rest of the holidays so that he could be tutored more easily by Severus to protect his mind from outside influences."

Before he could be interrupted Albus held up his hand and continued, "Please, let me finish." Sighing, he continued, "I have already told Harry some of why he must be tutored, but that is a discussion for another time."

"When Severus went to collect Harry he was told by his Aunt that the boy had disappeared. She thought that the Weasley's had already collected him, and then promptly told him to leave." Albus continued on, "It was then that Severus returned to Hogwarts with news that Harry had disappeared and that he could find no trace either physical or magical to lead him to where the boy had gone. Even Arabella had nothing to say about his disappearance as she had very rarely seen Harry out at all this summer."

"First off, Molly, has Harry written to either Ron or Ginny or perhaps his other friend Miss Granger during these past two weeks?" The Headmaster asked the matronly red-head.

"No he hasn't, and Hermione has not written Ron or Ginny yet either." She replied, "We did ask him to write though especially after what happened at the end of term and especially if his relatives decided to get a little nasty, he did say he would but now that I think about it I don't think he really heard us."

"I know Molly. I had hoped to spare Harry the burden he now carries, but fate has other plans for him as well as us. If anything were to happen to him then I am afraid that darkness would rule our world and nothing we could do would stop it."

"Those of you that were at Kings Cross did you see anything out of the ordinary or did Harry act any differently?" Albus asked.

"No Albus, there was not anything out of the ordinary when Harry left the station with his relatives." Minerva McGonagall said, "After he left the barrier he walked out to the parking area with Miss Granger and her parents, perhaps she may have seen something."

"Then please contact Miss Granger and see if she has been in contact with Harry." Albus told her, "The rest of you please keep an eye and ear out for Harry. Use whatever contacts you have in the Ministry, but remember to be discrete. If anyone gets wind that Harry is missing then it will come down to a race as to who finds him first."

With that said, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore made to dismiss the Order_._ As the various members started to rise and exit the office Albus called out, "Minerva, please stay a moment."

"Minerva if Miss Granger has been in contact with Harry please impress upon her that we need to know his location in order to provide the proper protections for young Harry. If that fails then impress upon her that Harry needs to return to either to the Burrow or to his relatives." Dumbledore said as he finally dismissed her.

Finally alone again he opened a bottom drawer to his desk and pulled out a faded photograph. The red-headed mother and father with a mop of unruly black hair smiled up at him while holding an infant between them. "Oh Harry," He said more to himself, "Where have you gone off too?"

* * *

That thought was going through the mind of a sixteen year old young woman with busy brown hair, and deep chocolate eyes. She wondered what she would do to Harry once she found him. Either smack him upside his head for doing something reckless again or kiss him silly for finding him safe and sound. That second thought was what brought a smile to her face. Finally realizing that she had feelings for one of her best friends, and wondering how she could help him with what he was going through. For Hermione figured that Harry was told something by the Headmaster, whatever it was changed her friend.

Thinking back to the last letter she had written to Harry, Hermione new it was useless to tell him not to go with the stranger. He obviously gave Harry some sort of information that made accompanying him more important than staying with his relatives. She just wished he would be careful and that she could accompany him on this little adventure to watch his back.

"UGH." She screams at no one in particular.

"Worried about Harry?" Her mother asks as she brings up Hermione laundry, "From what you have written about him I am sure he can take care of himself just fine Hon."

"It's not that mom," Hermione quickly says back, and then taking the laundry from her mother adds, "He had a rough year and then that stranger." Pausing a little before continuing on,"Harry wrote me to say the stranger had appeared at his home and he even went with him without asking any questions. And to be honest I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to him." Hermione said sadly.

Taking her daughter in her arms and kissing the top of her forehead Mrs. Granger, "It will be all right sweety, just have faith."

It was then that doorbell rang interrupting the tender moment between mother and daughter. Running down the stairs, Hermione open the front door to see her favorite professor staring down at her. Hermione knew instantly why she had come to talk to her, and she wondered how much she should tell the Professor without breaking the trust that Harry seamed to give her about what has happened to him recently.

"Professor McGonagall what are you doing here? Is everything all right?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Please Miss Granger, may I come in?" Minerva asked of one of her favorite students, "There is much we need to discuss."

"Please, the sitting room is to the left. Would you like some tea?" Hermione asked politely, even though she was a little nervous especially in light of what her professor said about the true reason she was there.

Not wanting to waste time Professor McGonagall declined the invitation for tea with a shake of her head and instead fixed her gaze on one of her favorite students. She noticed that Hermione was nervous, and holding her hands in an anxious manner. Taking that a lead she new the first question to ask.

"Harry told you he left his relatives?" Minerva asked the young woman in front of her.

Seeing as she had no choice but to tell the truth, Hermione shook her head in the affirmative and add in a timid voice "But I do not know where he is. Hedwig had just dropped off a letter yesterday saying he left with someone, but that he did not want me to worry. He said he trusted this man."

For a second Minerva was speechless but once the shock of what Hermione told her sunk in she started to say, "Really Miss Granger you should have told an adult immediately about this once you had found out Harry had left his relatives. There is no telling who this man is and he could be using Harry for who know what."

"You don't think I know that ma'am!" Hermione replied tersely, "But what was I supposed to do. This past year both you and Headmaster Dumbledore basically abandoned Harry by not talking or even trying to help him at all. And besides he asked me as a friend not to mention this stranger to anyone. The only reason I told you now is that you are here asking about Harry."

Taken aback by Hermione's fiery tone Minerva did not at first know how to respond. Taking a second to compose herself and see the situation from another perspective she began by saying, "Hermione, the Headmaster and I wish that things could have been different this past year. It was very difficult for us all with Madam Umbridge at Hogwarts. We all had to act discretely or we would have been forced from the school." Minerva finally asked, "Where would that have left you and the rest of the students?"

"I don't know, but it would have been a site better than what we went through." Hermione finally replied. "After the Headmaster was forced out she practically gave control of the school to the Slytherins and none of the other Professors did anything about the blatant abuses she heaped upon us. I used to have a great respect for both you and the Headmaster ma'am, but after this year I just don't know."

Hermione sat for a moment before continuing, "You even gave advice to Harry to lay low because of Umbridge. Did you even know that she was using a blood quill in her detentions? She had Harry write over and over that he would not tell lies until it was scratched into the back of his hand." Hermione smiled a little as that last revelation caused her Professor to gasp a little.

"Miss Granger, Hermione" Minerva said in soft voice, "Last year was not easy on anyone. I thought it better to lay low till the worst was over, I had no idea what that woman was doing in her detentions. But I want you to know that we do have Harry's best interest at heart, we always have."

Standing up Hermione interrupts Minerva with a shake of her head, "Best interest? Was it in Harry's best interest to be placed in a home where he was beaten and starved? Was it in Harry's best interest to be allowed to go after the Philosophers Stone, or to fight off a charlatan defense teacher before fighting a basilisk, or even participating in a tournament that could have killed him? I am sorry ma'am, but even if I knew where he was I would not tell you where he is." This last bit is all but yelled at her Professor.

"Really Miss Granger," a shocked Minerva started to reply, "I assure you that the Headmaster knows what he is doing in regards to Mr. Potter. After all he is a very wise man. And when it comes to fighting he-who-must-not-be-named"

"Will not defeat Voldemort." Hermione stated as a matter of fact. "Or was that prophecy orb that was destroyed meant for another Harry Potter? I will not betray the trust that Harry has given me Professor. If he asks for help I will give it to him, if he asks me to pass on information to the OrderI will do that, but I will not break his trust in me." Hermione finished with her arms crossed in front of her chest signaling that she was finished.

"Very well Miss Granger, Thank you for your time. Again if you hear from Harry please let the Order know." Minerva said almost dejectedly as she rose from the sitting room couch. "I will see myself out."

As the front door closed Hermione looked up to see her mother enter from the dining room. With a pensive look on her face as she asked her Daughter, "Do you really not know where Harry is?"

"You heard?" Hermione asked her mother who nodded in accent, "His last letter said that he was no longer at his relatives and went off with someone named Duncan. He also said that this Duncan gave him some important information and that he would share it with me the next time we meet, but I am still worried about him mother." Hermione started to sniffle as her mother envelopes her into a hug.

"Cheer up Hun," Mrs. Granger said as she hugged her daughter. "I am sure Harry is fine, so wipe those tears away and come help me with dinner. Then maybe we can figure out a way to help Harry out this summer."

* * *

While meetings and confrontations were going on, two red headed teens were finishing up their chores for the day. Both were wondering what was going on with their friends though for different reasons. Ron was wondering how he could get Hermione alone so they could confess their feelings for each other and start to make out. His sister Ginny was more worried about Harry and how he was coping with all that had happened this past year, especially since he hasn't replied to their letters from earlier in the holiday.

As each was washing off the dirt from their chores they heard the tale tell cracks of apperation that signaled the return of their parents. Rushing outside to great them they stopped short there in front of them were their parents heading up the walk with worried looks on their faces.

"Ron, Ginny please go into the living there are some things we need to ask you." Their father told them gently.

"What do you suppose they want to know?" Ginny whispered to her brother as they both headed into the house.

"Probably something about Harry, especially since they got a call from Professor Dumbledore this morning." Was Ron's quick reply as his parents walked into the living room.

Mr. Weasley walked in and sat across from his children. Looking down he sighed. He really did not want to interrogate his own children, but Albus had told him it was important that Harry be found. And it was a logical that Harry might have told them of his plans.

"Now children this is very important." He began. "You need to be truthful with us and not hold anything back."

Looking a little confused both teens looked at each other then towards their father when nodding yes that they understood.

"Harry was supposed to come here for the rest of the summer, but when Professor Snape went to pick him up, Harry had already left his relatives. Do you know where he might have gone or did he tell you anything he was planning?" he asked his children in a calm voice hoping to keep either from worrying about their friend.

"No," Ginny said before her brother could respond. "We both wrote to him earlier this week, but have not received a reply." She finished with a little sob she was now really worried about her friend.

"What about Hermione have you heard from her, and would you think she might know anything?" Mr. Weasley asked them both.

"Hermione has not written either." Ron said with a frown. He started to think that maybe the reason his friends had not written was the fact both were off on some adventure without him. He thought maybe it would be a good time to get Hermione over here especially if she was planning anything with Harry. That way he could be in on it as well as get Hermione all to himself.

"Maybe we should write Hermione to see if she knows anything?" Ginny asked, bringing Ron out of his musings.

"Minerva is talking with her now, but she might tell you both something that she would not normally tell an adult so go ahead and write and invite her over for the rest of the summer." Their father finished as he got up. "Now if you excuse me, run upstairs and get ready for dinner."

As both teens rushed up the stairs they stopped in Ginny's room. Opening her door she asked, "Do you think he is all right?"

"I hope so." Was the only reply Ron could give his sister.


	4. Chapter 4 Training, Questions, & Answers

**Disclaimer: **I do not and have never owned the characters from either Harry Potter or Highlander. I am just borrowing them for a little bit.

* * *

**There Can be Only One….**

**Chapter 4: Training, Questions, and Answers**

**June 21, 1996**

The two combatants slowly circled each other, swords held in a forward guard position. The obviously younger of the two men raised a hand to run it through his raven hair, while the older of the two smirked a little thinking that his apprentice was doing well for only two days of actual practice with real blades. All this went through each of their minds in a split second, when the young man realized that already this was the longest he had fought at twenty minutes without either being disarmed or being hit with the flat of the blade to signal the end of the duel. Smiling a little on the inside and not wanting to get cocky, he looked at his teacher again and wondered if he could defeat him. Not wanting to be on the defensive anymore the student faked going to the left then spun around to his right and thrust his blade at his opponent.

The ring of steel met steel, as the boys teacher stepped back and parried the thrust to his side then raised his blade to block a downward slice to his chest, "Better, Harry." He said encouragingly, "Always keep in motion, and always use multiple combinations." Duncan smiled at Harry then even before his apprentice could prepare another combo he was on him with little jabs, thrusts, slices to his upper torso, arms and even his legs.

Left, right, center the speed of Duncan's blade forcing Harry back to the edge of the practice matt and into a corner that he knew would signal his defeat. Harry riposted to the side and turned his body to give himself a little better shielding from his opponents blade when Duncan caught him in the chest with a kick. Falling backward with his breath knocked out of him, Harry started to go with the fall and roll back up, he was surprised to even have his sword in his hand when he got back up. Raising it up to the enguard position, he smirked a little at Duncan's surprised look. "When ever you are ready," Harry said motioning Duncan to come at him again.

"Don't get cocky." Duncan warned him. "If you start to think you are better than your opponent then you might as well just lie down and give him your head." Continuing on with his critique of Harry's form, "Also you are still dropping your right shoulder and that is leaving you open."

So again back and forth they went. Thrust was met with a parry, slice with a block. Both combatants knew the lesson for today would be over soon whether it was the apprentice or the teacher that would win was still up for grabs. Harry was hard pressed to keep up with the speed that Duncan was going with. He knew Duncan was still taking it a little easy on him, but did not know how easy. Also he had to try and end this soon or he would lose because of sheer exhaustion. After parrying a thrust to his chest, Harry started to move to the right when he felt a horrible wrenching sensation in his stomach that brought tears to his eyes. Looking down he saw Duncan's practice sword sticking trough his stomach.

"Agggh" was all Harry could say as Duncan pulled the blade out and quickly getting a rag to wipe it down.

"I told you, you're still dropping your shoulder and it leaves you opened on that side." Duncan told him calmly, "Try and work on that when you practice." Duncan said as he tossed a clean towel to Harry.

With a look of shock on his face, Harry caught the towel and first wiping his head before taking off his shirt and rubbing away the blood from the wound. It still amazed him a little to watch the wound close up. The little tendrils of lightning that Duncan had said were part of his Quickening, healing his wound almost instantly.

"Dammit, Duncan." Harry cursed. "This was one of my favorite shirts." He wadded up the now ruined shirt and tossed it into the corner.

"Next time then, don't drop your shoulder." Duncan retorted with a smile on his face he added, "and maybe you won't lose another favorite shirt." Chuckling more to himself than at Harry's predicament he added, "Also if there is any blood on the matt you get to clean it up since it is yours."

Huffing in indignation, Harry put up his practice blade and looking down at the matt saw that there was just a small amount of blood. Taking his ruined shirt, he wet it down and soaked up the drying blood pool. Once he finished that he found a rag and wet it down with soap and water and got the rest of the dried blood up. Of course he was planning on getting revenge with Duncan sometime in the near future. How he did not know, but revenge would be his.

Tossing his bloody shirt in the trash he went upstairs and put the towel in the hamper and continued to the bathroom to shower. After thirty minutes of pure bliss under the hot water, Harry got out and returned to his room to get dressed. Duncan had mentioned something about going out to eat tonight, Harry was a little nervous about that though. Not that he could use a change of scenery, but he figured the Orderwas looking for him and going out in public he ran the chance of running into a wizard. That of course was not the only thing that was on his mind. Looking at the letter on the side table, was the other item that plagued his thoughts more and more. Taken the letter and opening it, Harry read it again for the tenth time.

_Harry,_

_Forgive me, but honestly you are completely insane you know that. Going off with a complete stranger just because he and your gut say it is ok. I swear if you were not my best friend I would never talk to you again. And I will hold you to that promise of telling me everything even if I have to petrify you._

_I also wanted you to know that don't worry about me telling the Order about where you are or who you are with. After this past year and seeing everything that has happened in our world, I want you to know that I will be there for you always. No matter what happens between us. I would go to the ends of the Earth for you Harry. That is another thing Harry; you mean the world to me. I told my Mother that I do not know what I would do if I lost you or your friendship. You have been my first and truest friend. Don't pretend that it was Ron's idea to come rescue me in our first year. You have a good heart Harry Potter never loose that. _

_I have to go, seems that Ron has finally written me, he is probably going to ask me to come to the _Burrow_, but I just don't feel like it this year. I want to reconnect with my parents. Please write back soon._

_All my love,_

_Hermione_

Harry pondered Hermione's words to him. While she might not have been his first friend, she was right she was his truest. Never wavering in her support for him and trying to push him to be the best he could be. Even in their third year when she told McGonagall about the Firebolt, it was for his own protection, and in fourth year she was the only one that believed he did not put is name in the goblet. And if he were honest with himself he wanted more from her. He wondered if she would resent him for not aging, while she grew old. For not being able to give her children that she might want in the future. Harry got up and with the letter shoved in a back pocket headed back down to talk to Duncan, remembering the last deep conversation they had.

**Flashback to June 16, 1996**

_Harry looked up and Duncan wondering why he had stopped talking and saw a look of surprise. Worried that something was up or another immortal had come in he started to look around when he felt a weight settle on his shoulder and a little nip on his ear. _

"Ah" was the first thing that came out of Harry's mouth as he looked to his left and saw the blurring image of his snowy owl Hedwig.

Laughing, Duncan smiles and says to Harry, "Really now, in my time I have seen messenger pigeons, but messenger owls? Wouldn't it be easier to just use the postal service?"

Harry smiled at that, petting Hedwig and then wondered now that he had to tell Duncan about the Wizarding world, how he was going to do it. Finally reaching up to take the letter from his owl and playing with it a little. He watched Hedwig fly off up the stairs hopefully to his room.

Letting the silence comfort him for a second, Harry cleared his throat and said softly, "I am a wizard."

"Excuse me?" Duncan replies not sure he heard correctly and thought Harry was joking. Until he saw that Harry was not smiling and for some reason in the back of his head he knew that Harry spoke the truth.

"I am a wizard, a magic user." Harry began again. "There is another world, a world filled with magic and fairey tale creatures. This magical world tries to stay hidden living side by side with the normal world. For the most part that works. There are whole magical communities, schools, and even shopping districts throughout the world. In England when a magical child reaches the age of eleven they receive a letter from. "

"Hogwarts!" Duncan suddenly exclaims, "Hogwarts is a school of some sort right?" He then asks Harry.

"Yes, how did you know?" a shocked Harry asks back.

"When I was younger, a clansman of mine mentioned to my father that a group of people delivered a letter like you described and told him about the school. At the time I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. All I really remember was the clansman was upset because he had plans for marrying that cousin off so that he could get more land. I am surprised I even remember it." Duncan said truthfully. And thinking to himself, perhaps with Harry being a Wizard that is why he felt strange, He needed to talk Methos, see if he had come across anything like this in the past. Bringing his attention back to Harry Duncan continued to listen.

"Well it is true; the school itself is an old castle in Scotland. It has been around for over 1000 years, and is where I have to return on the first of September." Harry replied.

"You know what this means though?" Duncan smiled at Harry, "We are just going to have to speed up your training then."

**End of Flashback**

A thirty minute cab ride later saw Harry and Duncan seated at a nice Italian restaurant enjoying the late afternoon sun. Duncan could tell that something was bothering Harry all during the ride and even now waiting for their food. He was just playing with his silverware, it almost seemed to Duncan that Harry wanted to talk about something but could not get up the courage to say what was on his mind. Hearing a sigh, Duncan noticed that Harry reached behind him and pulled something out of his pocket and looked at it.

"How do you do it?" Harry finally said. "Watch them grow old and…" Harry trailed off

Duncan immediately knew what Harry was asking. They had talked a little after Harry had dropped the bomb of his being a wizard. The letter must be from his friend Hermione. He knew that Harry harbored something for her, what even Harry did not know, but it was starting to hurt him thinking that he would never grow old while she slowly aged and died. And it was the thought of watching her grow old that made Harry ask that question.

Taking a minute to compose himself; Duncan finally replied, "It is hard no matter what. I still mourn my first love Deborah. She was promised to my cousin Robert, but we fell in love. Robert found out and challenged me to a duel. I didn't want to fight him, but during the fight I killed him. After the fight, I argued with Deborah and told her it was a mistake to be together. We fought and she ran off into the woods, eventually I caught up with her and told her I still loved her and that I would always be there for her. As she turned around she slipped on the edge of a cliff. I tried to save her, but there was nothing I could do and I watched as she fell. You never truly forget them, Harry. It is best to try and remember the good times and know that you or they love one another."

Taking what Duncan said to him, Harry started to eat in silence. He again contemplated the letter she had written him and wondered just what she had meant with it. Did she want to be with him, or did she just want to be friends. Either way he was going to have to have a long talk with her when they saw each other next.

"You know you could always go and see her." Duncan interrupted his musings, "To talk and see what you both want."

"I would, but I am sure she is being watched by people that want to find me." Harry said quickly, and noting Duncan's shocked look continued on, "I kinda famous in the Wizarding world and there are people out there that are looking for me, and right now I really don't want to be found by them."

"I take it there is more to the story." Duncan said.

"Yea, there is." Harry said, "When I was little there was an evil wizard, he and his followers wanted to rule the Wizarding world. They almost did until, they heard about a prophecy concerning a wizard being born that had to power to defeat him. It was down to the babies of two different families. And well Voldemort decided to attack mine. When he attacked, my father tried to hold him off and told my mother to run away with me. My father was killed, and while my mother tried to get me out of the house she was confronted by Voldemort. She begged him not to kill me, but to take her instead. He killed my mom, and then tried to kill me, but something happened. The curse rebounded and struck him instead. People thought he gone, and well started calling me the boy who lived."

Harry continued when seeing Duncan's had not interrupted. "After that happened, I was placed at my relatives since the sacrifice of my mother created a type of protection for me. It was later that I learned that Voldemort was not dead. It seamed that when the curse rebounded from me to him it just stripped him of his body, and two years ago I was kidnapped and used in a ritual to create a new body for him."

"What about the part where people are looking for you?" Duncan asked.

"There are two groups really. The first are called Death Eaters and they follow Voldemort." Harry said, "The second group is a group of people brought together by the Headmaster of my school. They call themselves the Order of the Phoenix_._ And they are the ones that are probably watching Hermione hoping that I will show up at her house so they can take me either back to my relatives or hide me some where_" _Harry finished.

"It is not really all the members of the Order that I mind. It is the Headmaster." Harry angrily said, "He has kept things from me since the first day I stepped back into the Wizarding world. This past year I think would have been better if he had trusted me instead of trying to shelter me. He has known about the prophecy since I was a child and instead of helping, I just feel like he has hindered me and set me up to fail."

"Don't hold it against him Harry." Duncan reassured the troubled young man, "I am sure he had his reason, whether you felt they were wrong does not mean that they were."

"I know," Harry said sullenly, "But that still doesn't make him somewhat responsible for what happened. I am sure he will tell me it was for the grater good, but the road to hell has always been paved with good intentions."

"Aye lad, that it has." Duncan told him. "Just give him a chance to explain when you see him again. Now enough being maudlin, lets head out and see what kinda trouble we can get into."


	5. Chapter 5 Confrontations

**Disclaimer: **I do not and have never owned the characters from either Harry Potter or Highlander. I am just borrowing them for a little bit.

* * *

**There Can be Only One….**

**Chapter 5: Confrontations**

**June 27, 1996**

Clear his mind, he was once told. Then before he could prepare or even stop it he was brutally assaulted without warning by someone that was supposed to be an authority figure in his young life. He gladly would have complied with that wish if he had been told how to clear his mind, but the teacher of those lessons always left something to be desired. Now here he was kneeling in a meditative state, mind cleared of all extraneous thought. Controlling his breathing, in and out in a slow manner helping to create a feeling of peace and bliss within. Harry suddenly rises up, his sword in the guard position, blocking the blade of an imagined enemy. Slowly he moves to the left, each movement controlled and in slow-motion the sword in his hand an extension of his body. Slowly he goes through the routine, fighting imaginary foes with sword, fist and feet. Going over the moves taught to him by his mentor in order to defend himself from others like him. If others were to watch they would think his moments beautiful and artistic, but in his mind they were brutal and necessary for his survival.

As he continued his routine Harry started to think of his friends, and his enemies. He decided then and there that he would protect those he loved at almost no cost. Duncan had told him of the folly of seeking revenge. How it never seemed to heal the wounds that made you seek it out in the first place. But justice, while it would not bring back his loved ones, it would put his mind at ease of their passing. So as he continued to practice he slowly started to imagine he was fighting his enemies. The first to be cut down was the traitor to his parents, the rat-faced Peter Pettigrew. Next was Antonin Dolohov, he had been at the Department of Mysteries and had almost killed Hermione, and wounded his friend Neville breaking the young wizards wand and nose. After Dolohov, there was Lucius Malfoy a man that was evil to the core like his master. Next was Bellatrix Lestrange murderer of his godfather. He knew he would take great pleasure in killing her. It saddened him a little but he knew that it was best for her to be put down like the rabid dog that she was. Finally there was the so called Lord Voldemort, or Tom Riddle to use his name. The monster for he was not a man anymore, that murdered his parents and tried to kill him as an infant. Harry started to speed up his movements, then imaging the duel between them. Killer against savior, till finally Harry was victorious and killed the monster that brought so much death and destruction into his and others lives.

Calming his breathing again after his exertions, Harry kneeled down onto the practice matt. Meditating again to clear his troubled mind; he started to wonder whether he would feel rejoice, or sadness if what he just imagined happened in reality. He figured probably a little of both. He just hoped that whatever fate awaited him that he was up to the task. Remembering what Duncan had said to him the other day. Follow your conscious and it will never lead you wrong.

Feeling that he was not alone, Harry sighed and said in a flat tone, "I know you are there you might as well come out."

Not surprised to hear his Headmaster respond, "Hello Harry, you have had us all worried."

"Worried or not; what are you doing here, and how did you find me?" Harry asked though he knew the answer to one question he just hoped Dumbledore would answer the other.

"I have come to bring you to the Burrow where you will be safe." Albus replied, "As to how you were finally found. It seems that you like to jog in front of young Nymphadora's flat. She was not sure it was you so she followed you for a couple of days."

Cursing a little to himself Harry realized that the metamorph must not have had her hair colored its distinctive pink or blue. Sighing more to himself than the Headmaster, Harry got up and started to head toward the far wall of the Dojo with the Headmaster in close pursuit.

"Thank you for letting me know about Tonks Headmaster I will have to change my jogging route." Harry said calmly, "Now please leave the premises."

"Harry, I can not do that and you know it. Tonk's says there is a muggle that lives here as well. You know that is very dangerous especially if they do not know of our world. You could be putting him at risk" The Headmaster said in a grandfatherly tone, "It is imperative you come with me for your own safety."

"Headmaster," Harry spit the word out like an epitaph, "You are not my guardian, or even an adult that has any control over me. The person I am staying with during a school holiday is no concern of yours, so again please leave or I will contact the authorities. And have you removed."

"I think the Aurors would listen to me more than you Harry, and besides you would have to use magic to summon them." Albus started to say chuckling to himself.

"Who said anything about Aurors?" Harry smiled, as he picked up the wallphone and started to dial emergency services. "I plan on notifying the Met that there is an intruder in the home I am watching for a friend and fear that he is armed and means to kill me. I am sure they will respond quickly enough."

"Harry, please put the phone down." Albus said with a shocked look, "Would Sirius want you to do.."

Slamming the phone down, Harry whirled on the Headmaster and pushed him back to the matt.

"Never mention his name in my presence again." Harry said angrily, "It is partially your fault that he is dead."

"Harry he made his own choices his death was an accident." Albus started to explain thinking that Harry was still in mourning for his Godfather.

"Choices, oh yes he made his own choices, the only ones he could." Harry said, "He was at my parents house that night, he had me and was ready to raise me as his own as per my parents wishes. That is until Hagrid showed up on your orders to collect me. He believed you had my best interest at heart. I am sure if he knew you planned on turning me over to the Dursley's he never would have handed me over and gone after Peter. I would never have been raised ignorant of my heritage, and I would have known love at a much younger age _Professor_." Harry's voice slowly rose till he was shouting at the very end.

"It was for your own good Harry. I had to take precautions because of the Death Eaters; your safety is paramount to me." Albus said.

"Ah yes, what was it you said to me that night? I knew I was condemning you to ten years of pain and isolation. More like ten years of abuse and torture." Harry said sarcastically, "You know Headmaster the past few weeks I realized something, about me and Tom we are very similar and I think you know that. Both orphans, both grew up in a home without love. Is that why you are so interested in me? Are you trying to see if you can correct your mistake from the past? Or is it just the prophecy?"

Taken aback by Harry's harsh words, it took a minute before Albus Dumbledore could find his voice and reply, "Harry I am sorry you feel that way, it was not my intention for you to go through any of this at such a young age. I had hoped you would be older before meeting this trial."

"Yet when I asked you in my first year, you could have corrected everything by being truthful." Harry calmly stated, "I could have been getting the proper training, the chamber might never have been opened, Sirius may have been free, and most importantly I never would have gone to the Ministry."

Feeling like he was losing a battle, Albus Dumbledore let out a slow breath and finally asked, "What about your friends Harry? I know Ron and Ginny miss you. Wouldn't you like to visit them for the rest of the holidays?

"Ah my Friends, if I am in such danger then why would I want to put them in that position again?" Harry asked. "Yes I do miss them, but right now I would rather be alone than at the Burrow_. _It is funny I noticed you did not mention Hermione, could it be that you already know I wrote her and told her I was no longer at my relatives?"

"Yes, after Severus went to your relatives' house to escort you to the Burrow and it was found you disappeared. Minerva went to talk with Miss Granger." Albus continued, "She was most vehement in her defense of you and we were told that under no circumstances she would help us locate you."

"Please be reasonable Harry. You need to prepare to face Voldemort and his followers." Dumbledore tried to reason with him, "Without the Order's help you will not be prepared."

"And that is help I will gladly accept once the school term has started Headmaster. And until I am back in school I do not fall under your purview." Harry smiled, "Now for the last time. Leave."

"I can't Harry, if you will not come peacefully then I will have to make you come." The Headmaster said in a tone that broached no resistance.

Before the Headmaster cold get to his wand Harry was in motion. Picking up the sword he had put on the floor, he raised it and faced the Headmaster.

"I wouldn't sir." Harry said, "While I may be a novice, I do know how to use this to fight you. I don't want to hurt you sir, but I will to defend myself. So please Headmaster, leave now. This is your last warning."

Albus Dumbledore knew when he was beat. Harry was right, while he may be a novice at fighting with a sword; he was good enough to seriously injure him in the short space that separated them. Shaking his head, "OK Harry, I will leave." Albus Dumbledore said as he disapparated.

Sighing Harry knew that the Headmaster would not give up all that easily. He needed to talk to Duncan when he returned from where ever he had gotten off to. Hopefully between the two of them they could figure out what to do.

* * *

It was several hours later that Harry finally finished telling Duncan about his encounter with the Headmaster. To say that Duncan was surprised and the length that this Albus Dumbledore would go to ensure he got his way. He was reminded of the old proverb; the road to hell was paved with good intentions.

"So we need to relocate then?" Duncan asked his young protégé.

"Yea I think that would be best." Harry said, "I would not put it past the Headmaster to try something. Though I do think we might have a day to prep."

"Good, I was planning on taking a little side trip anyway, this just speeds up when we leave." Duncan smiled at Harry, "So go and pack and we leave first thing in the morning."

"Where are we going?" Harry asks as he heads up to his room to pack.

"Lets leave it as a surprise." Was the reply he heard as Duncan left the flat to go and make arrangements.

* * *

Harry greeted the sunrise with a smile, and headed downstairs after getting showered and dressed. Noticing that Duncan was not up yet, he started to prepare some breakfast for them since they likely would not be eating anytime soon. Duncan still had not appeared after he had finished cooking so Harry helped himself to the eggs and bacon and started to wonder where they were going. He was brought out of his reverie by Duncan who came up from down stairs carrying two swords, and a stack of papers.

"Good you are up. This is yours to use, and you will need these as well." He told Harry laying the sword he normally practices with as well as a small stack of papers.

Going through the papers Harry noticed a passport as well as a set of train tickets to Paris. Smiling to himself, perhaps if they stay long enough he will run into Hermione, granted that meeting might not be a good idea because he still had not written her or even told her he was ok. Shaking his head he heard Duncan clear his throat.

"The passport is legitimate; from this point on you are now known as James Maxwell." Duncan informed him, "It is a safe bet that your Headmaster has us under surveillance and will try to intercept us when we leave. So the plan is to leave together and once we spot the people following us split up and see if we can lose them. Make your way to the nearest subway station then to Kings Cross. From there we go to Paris. Don't worry about your luggage or clothes I have made arrangements to get it all out of here with a friend that has a talent for getting things out from under other people's noses. And if that does not work we can always go shopping again. So all you will really need is to take the clothes off your back. Here is some cash if you need to get anything. Any questions?"

Unsheathing the sword, Harry looked at it then at Duncan and asked, "Do you really think we will run into any Immortals?"

"I don't know Harry, better to be safe than sorry. What do you plan on doing about your owl?" Duncan told him in all seriousness.

"I told her last night to find a place to hide then find me when she can. So she should be showing up wherever we end up in a couple of days or so." Harry said, "So I guess it is now or never then."

Getting his long coat and hiding his sword in the special liner that Duncan had showed him it contained Harry placed his new passport and money in one of the many pockets. Looking at Duncan and nodding he headed down stairs.

* * *

"I count two." Harry told Duncan as they walked down the street. "One looks like Bill. The tall red-head with long hair, and the other might be Tonks I think."

"Four actually." Duncan replied smiling, "I guess they want to take me in too. Besides your red-head, and Tonks, there is a tall black man, and another that has long black hair."

"That would be Kingsley and Snape my favorite professor." Harry sarcastically replied.

"Ok, here is where we split up." Duncan says as they approach an intersection. "Left or right my young friend?"

"I will take right." Harry said, "And be sure to lose them right?" Harry asked cheekily.

"Go on I will see you at Kings Cross." Duncan finally gave him a push.

Taking a quick look around him he notices that Bill and Kingsley headed after Duncan. So that he mused left Tonks and Snape going after him. Perfect he thinks to himself. It would not be all that bad if it was just Tonks, but Snape as well. He would not put it past Snape to just curse him and be done with it. He really needed to force the Headmaster to tell him why Snape was so trustworthy. But that he knew was a riddle for another time. Now he needed to lose the two birds.

Picking up his pace Harry started to hurry down the street till he came across a side ally hidden in darkness. Taking his chance he turned into it and sprinted down to towards the end. Stopping halfway he stepped into the shadows and waited.

He did not have long to wait till he spotted someone stop and look into the ally. Staying perfectly still, he waited hoping they would go on, but as luck would have it the person turned into the ally and headed his way. Wondering how to take care of this pursuer, Harry waited till they were close and when he was ready to tackle them heard the last thing he ever imagine in an alley in London.

"Harry, where are you?" Hermione asked.

Harry stood up suddenly and shockingly said, "Hermione what are you doing here? Snape and Tonks are looking for me come on we have to run." And taking the young woman's hand starts to lead her deeper into the alley.

"Hold on a minute Harry. Let me catch my breath." Hermione starts to say as she drags Harry to a stop.

Stopping only for a second, Harry whispers "Forgive me," and then with all the force he could muster swings Hermione around in a circle and forces her to slam into one of the alley walls. He watches as she hits her head and winces at the impact. Hoping he is right and he just did not slam his best friend into a wall and knocking her out. He is finally rewarded with her features slowly morphing from that of Hermione to what he assumes is Tonks natural form. He slowly registers she looks a lot like Bellatrix, as he checks to see if she is still breathing before turning around and to leave the alley. He then hears in front of him.

"Oh well done Potter what a way to teach the little strumpet a lesson, I am oh so going to have fun teasing her about it." Severus Snape said imperiously as he slowly appeared canceling the dissolution spell he was under. "Now come quietly like a good little child and nothing bad will happen."

"Like hell Snivellus!" Harry yells, before kicking him right between the legs with all his might. Harry smiles as he sees his most hated teacher fall to the ground clutching his groin. Looking down at the cowering man, Harry reaches into his coat to pull out his sword. Reaching down and grabbing a handful of the mans hair Harry says "Good night." And the last thing Severus Snape sees is the pommel of Harry's sword as it connects to his temple knocking him out.

Putting his sword back into his coat; Harry kicks the man that has tormented him one more time and heads out of the Alley. Making sure the coast is clear and there are no more members of the Orderfollowing him; Harry again heads at a brisk pace towards the nearest Underground Station so he could meet up with Duncan later in the evening.


	6. Chapter 6 Old Friends & New Allies

**Disclaimer: **I do not and have never owned the characters from either Harry Potter or Highlander. I am just borrowing them for a little bit.

* * *

**There Can be Only One…**

**Chapter 6: Old Friends & New Allies  
**

**June 28, 1996**

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy man. First one of his most special students Harry Potter went missing for a week, and then when said student was found Albus tried to reason with him to relocate to a place where he would be safe, but instead of accepting that invitation the Headmaster was threatened with physical violence. He just did not understand why the young man in question suddenly did not want to follow the wisdom of his elders. He understood about teenage rebelliousness, but even the young man in question knew the importance of what he meant to the others of their world. Even the low trilling of his pet phoenix Fawkes was not cheering him up. And now he was trying to figure out how exactly he lost control of the situation.

"Now can someone please tell me how exactly Harry and his companion got away?" Albus asked the three wizards and one witch standing before him.

"I don't know what happened Headmaster." Tonks, the lone witch of the groups said. "I morphed to look like Hermione figuring that I could take him by surprise as he would not do anything to harm her. Next thing I know I am being twirled around and my head was hitting a brick wall."

"Silly girl," Severus Snape said with his ever present sneer. "Instead of playing you should have just stunned the brat."

"Like you did?" Tonks retorts sarcastically back, "Gotten any use out of your bits and tackle there after Harry tried to launch them into orbit?"

"Why you little bi…." Snape tried to say

"Enough the both of you" The Headmaster interrupted the both of them slamming his hand on his desk. "William, Kingsley what of Harry's companion the muggle?"

"Whoever he is," the dark skinned bald Auror said, "He knew he was being followed. After they split up he must have doubled back because right after Bill and I lost site of him he grabbed me and knocked me out."

"I was not much help after that either." The long haired William Weasley said. "He got to me right after Kingsley and the next I remember is being woken up by a stray dog licking my face."

"When you searched where Harry had been staying did you find anything of interest or a clue as to where they might have gone?" The Headmaster asked.

"All I can say is that there were enough muggle swords and various other fighting weapons to outfit a small army." Kingsley said.

"Also we did not see them carrying any luggage, but when we searched the building it seemed they had packed earlier, perhaps they returned and got their luggage while we were knocked out. On the plus side, Harry's school trunk was still there though he took his wand and his invisibility cloak." Bill added, "So we know that he has to come back for his school things."

"That is a good thing, but still I would feel a lot better if Harry were somewhere we knew about the dangers." Albus told the group.

"I still don't see why you coddle the boy Headmaster." Snape said, "It just makes him want to flaunt the rules more and lets everyone know how special he thinks he is."

"Stuff it Snivellus." Both Tonks and Bill said at the same time.

"For the last time enough all you." The Headmaster said slamming his palm on his desk. "Severus, you more than anyone realize how important Harry is to the fate of our world. So leave your childish animosity for Harry where it belongs. Now does anyone have any idea on how we can find Harry?"

"Ask Granger." Snarled Snape, "I am sure Potter shares all sorts of little secrets with her. He is sure tell her where he is and if she won't tell us where the boy is then."

"You will leave Miss Granger alone." Minerva McGonagall said as she entered the office. "And if I get wind of you trying anything funny like you did with Mr. Potter then I will be sure to complete what he started by making you the last of your line."

Before anyone could act the Headmaster raised his wand and a bright flash followed by a loud crack startled everyone into stunned silence.

"Stop it; all of you are acting like first years." The Headmaster scolded them, "This is not helping the situation. We need to work together, so put your differences aside and lets try to locate Harry. Minerva please stay, the rest of you go and try to find a lead on where Harry went."

Albus waited till his office door was closed, and then taking his wand warded his room from all forms of eavesdropping. "I do not know what to do Minerva." The Headmaster said, while shaking his head.

"I figured Harry would want to see his friends, and spend time at the Burrow." Albus shook his head and said. "I tried to explain it would be safe there and that he needed to go there so he could start to learn how to defeat Voldemort, but instead we are now here." With a frustrated sigh the Headmaster leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers.

"A prison by any other name is a still a prison Albus," The stern woman's face turned soft and caring, "After hearing Miss Granger's tirade; I realized that we had wronged Mr. Potter. We both knew that he would never have a normal life and yet we both abandoned him. I think when he is ready he will show back up, and once he has we help him fulfill his destiny." The last was said as Minerva got up and walked out leaving Albus to his thought.

"But what if Harry needs our help before he resurfaces?" Albus said softly to himself.

* * *

"So we were going to come here eventually?" Harry asked Duncan as the made their way through the crowded train station.

"Yes," Duncan replied. "There are a couple of friends I wanted you to meet, and I need to talk to some about a couple of things."

Harry was quiet as they got into a taxi and headed off into the city. They slowly made their way through the nighttime traffic. Duncan directed the taxi driver around the city Harry found it odd but figured it might be to put off any pursuers. Finally Duncan told the driver to stop and got out. Paying the driver he then motioned Harry to follow him down into a side alley and then into a building after he unlocked the door.

Twenty minutes later and they were driving off in a 1996 Land Rover. Heading into downtown Paris, Harry was struck by the grandeur of the city. While it was not home he thought he could get use to living here. His musings were stopped short when Duncan stopped the vehicle.

Getting out he followed Duncan over to what appeared to be a railing. Looking down he saw the river Seine. Duncan motioned to a barge tied up to the side. "Welcome to your new home." He said smiling.

After unlocking the door, Duncan motioned for Harry to get inside and locked the door. "Ok quick tour, there is a spare room off to the left, kitchen is over there, and the guest bathroom is to the right." Duncan said as he pointed out each place. Continuing on he said, "If you want to practice your Kata's or anything like that just go up on deck. Don't worry about seeming weird. I do it all the time so the locals are used to it."

"So when and where are we meeting this friend of yours?" Harry asked.

"In the morning, he lives on holy ground and while he would not mind a late night visit it is just polite to show up in the morning." Duncan told him.

Taking that bit of information from Duncan, Harry figured this friend must be an Immortal like them. So saying good night Harry went to his new bedroom and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Harry slowly stirred awake. The sun streaming in from the window was rousing him from his deep slumber. Letting his unconscious mind wonder he started to wonder what it would be like to wake up with Hermione by his side. Realizing that he wanted that to happen more and more; Harry wondered how to tell her he loved her. Smiling to himself he could almost feel her snuggled into his arms and softly snoring in contented sleep. It was as his mind came fully awake that he felt the familiar buzz in the back that signaled another Immortal was close by. Opening his eyes, Harry looked down and saw draped across his body was the form of a woman with am aristocratic face.

Jumping out of bed, Harry starts to stammer "Who the bloody hell are you?"

The person in question starts to wake and stretches her lithe body and looking at Harry with a seductive smile, "mmmm… come back to bed lover. It is chilly this morning."

"That's not," Harry says,

When his door opens and Duncan rushes in to see what the commotion is about. Immediately seeing who is on the bed he starts to shake his head. "I should have known it was you." He says simply.

"Duncan!" The stranger says with a glint in her eye, "I see you are taking in strays again. At least this one is cuter than the last. Those eyes and the hair." She laughs eye Harry as if he was a piece of beef.

"Amanda you knew I had a new apprentice." Duncan said, "Now what are you doing in Harry's room?"

"Just having a little fun," she replies as she gets out of bed.

Harry gulps and starts to hide his face as he sees she is naked. He is a bit taken back as she strides up to Duncan and grabbing his head kisses him hard on the mouth, and seeing that Harry is uncomfortable gives him a hug and kisses him on the cheek. As she leaves the room with a parting, "I brought your things from London; they are in the living room." Harry and Duncan watched as she headed to the guest bathroom and turning before she closed the door said, "I will try not to use all the hot water up."

"If you didn't notice that was Amanda." Duncan said, "She can be something else, but she is a friend somewhat and can be trusted for the most part."

"Are you and she well you know? And why was she in my room?" Harry started to ask.

"For the first question it is complicated, and the second that is just how she is." Duncan replied. "Come on lets get unpacked and get breakfast on, or she will be unbearable for the rest of the day."

An hour later saw everyone ensconced around a small kitchen table enjoying a small breakfast. Harry kept a wary eye on Amanda. Duncan had told him he could trust her for the most part, but after this morning Harry was not too sure.

It was after they got done telling Amanda about how Harry found out he was immortal that Amanda asked, "I thought you were never going to step foot in London again, especially after that thing in '66?"

"If I remember correctly that incident was your fault." Duncan told her tersely. "And the reason I was in London was that Fitz asked me to get him out of a little jam."

"Now do you want to come with us or would you rather stay here and laze about?" Duncan asked her.

"I'll tag along." Amanda said, "Besides it will give me a chance to get to know Harry better." And with that she took Harry's hand and led him out of the barge and up to Duncan's Land Rover.

While waiting for Duncan to join them, Harry started to squirm a little from the attention that Amanda was again giving him. Finally getting up the courage, he looked her in the face and started to say "Look, ma'am"

"Don't bother saying anything Harry; she is just trying to get a rise out of me." Duncan told him.

"Oh pooh," Amanda pouted, "You take the fun out of everything I do Duncan you know that. I don't know why I even bother helping you."

"You do it because you know that every time you get yourself into a jam you come running back to me to get you out of it." Duncan responded playfully back. "Just like that time in 1836." He reminded her.

"You promised never to mention that again." Amanda pouted.

"You were just upset that someone got the better of you for once." Duncan said.

Harry sat in silence listening to the two bicker. And he wondered if there was a deeper connection between the two. Duncan had said that a lot of immortals know each other since they have crossed paths before. And obviously the way they both argue with each other they both have had a lot of adventures together. He just wonders what exactly their relationship is, especially since she woke up in his bed. Did she do that to just get a rise out of Duncan and make him jealous? Either way he would have to talk to Duncan about her.

Finally after another thirty minutes Duncan pulled up into what appeared to be an old Abbey in the heart of the city. Getting out Harry joined both Duncan and Amanda the front door and once Duncan had knocked waited for the door to open.

"We are meeting a friend Darius," Duncan said to Harry, "He has been here at this Abbey for over a millennia, offering sanctuary to other immortals tired of the game." Duncan went on to also explain that before Darius turned to a life of God, he had been a General with a vast army and that he wanted to control the world, but once he got to the city of Paris he met an even older immortal and after taken his head decided to stop fighting. His army disbanded and he built this Abbey.

As Duncan was finishing explaining Darius's history to Harry the large oak door opened to reveal a kindly aged man in monks' robes, smiling at Duncan he said "Come in, come in."

Noticing that Amanda and Harry were there he welcomed both into his Abby telling Amanda that he would be checking her when she left to be sure she did not leave with anything she did not come with.

Looking hurt, Amanda said to Darius "Really Darius would I steal from my friends?"

"Yes" both Darius and Duncan said at the same time.

Amanda then harrumphed at both of them and stormed off into the distance.

"Now my young friend, I think Duncan wanted us to talk." Darius said looking at Harry and then to Duncan asked "What is it you seek?"

Over the next two hours Harry told Darius his story. About the wizards and witches that lived in hiding, of the prophecy and of being a celebrity in the Wizarding world. When Harry got to the point of being hit as a baby with a curse that was meant to kill him, Darius made him pause.

"It is strange. For if you say you were hit with this curse when you were a mere babe then you should still be a babe. For it has always been that once an immortal experienced his first death he was forever locked at that age." Darius mused. "I supposed that it could be your magic that has aged you, but even that is supposition. And while I have known a few wizards in my time, I would not say I know the workings of magic."

"Is there anyone who might know more?" Harry asked.

"I would say you need the help of a wizard, or possibly even an older immortal than I." Darius said patting Harry on the shoulder. "So fear not young one, the answer always comes to those who search long enough. Now let us go and see what Amanda and Duncan have gotten up too."


	7. Chapter 7 Playing the Game

**Disclaimer: **I do not and have never owned the characters from either Harry Potter or Highlander. I am just borrowing them for a little bit.

* * *

**There Can be Only One…**

**Chapter 7: Playing the Game**

**July 24, 1996**

It was a nice and warm summer day in Paris. Harry could hear the hustle and bustle of the city, as well as the various people enjoying the weather at play in the park. He was thinking back over the past three and half weeks as he followed Duncan's lead through of a Tai Chi exercise. This was something that he just started as Duncan suggested it would help calm is mind, as well as help keep his body fit. He barely noticed the small crowd that had gathered to watch them go through their routine. Though his mind was somewhat calm, it was still preoccupied with several questions that had been stirred up lately.

Like if he was immortal and had been since the night of Voldemort's curse then why he was not a baby still baffled him. Did his magic age him, and if that is the case why does he need glasses. Was he metamorphmagus like Tonks? If so how does he access that part of his magic? Those were just some of the questions that he had about his life that he had to figure out in the near future. Some of those he knew would have to wait till he returned to Hogwarts and either talked to the Headmaster or another professor he could trust. As it was he did not know how much to tell them, especially with his immortality and the fact so much had been kept from him. Harry did know that he needed the Headmaster to help with the defeat of Voldemort, even with his immortality; He had no idea what spells or rituals Voldemort, besides the rebirthing ceremony in his fourth year. He just hoped that the Headmaster would see reason now instead of trying to keep him in the dark.

Thankfully the crowd that had gathered earlier had dispersed. Harry chuckled to himself about how the crowd had gathered when he and Duncan started to spar with the wooden practice swords laying a few feet away. Granted it was not often that you see two men battle it out with swords in public, and not like that play fighting you would see in movies or on the tele. By the time they ended their duel a small crowd had gathered and even politely applauded at the end. Harry had been a little embarrassed by the display but politely went with the flow and followed Duncan's lead by politely thanking those that applauded.

It was as they were bringing both their arms in front of their body creating the last blocking move of the routine when Harry was blindsided by someone and engulfed in a hug. Being off balance and not realizing what was going on; Harry went on autopilot and started to fall with his attacker. Going with the fall as he had been taught, Harry flipped is target over. Hearing a satisfying thump and groan Harry rolled over on top of his attacker and pinned their arms and legs down to the ground. He was about to demand that the hell was going on when he noticed who had tackled him.

"Hermione," He said in shock, "What the hell are you doing here and what were you thinking?"

Coughing a little to catch her breath back she replied, "I was happy to see a friend that decided to disappear off the face of the earth, though now I am not so sure I want to call him a friend. And as to what I am doing here I am on vacation." She huffed.

Harry smiled and told her. "You know you could have just said hi and not tackled me. For a second there I thought you were someone else and was about to defend myself."

It was at this time that Hermione's parents showed up. Demanding to know why a man was molesting their Daughter. It was then Harry realized where exactly his body was positioned and looking at Hermione he started to blush. It took Duncan's laughter to make him finally realize he needed to get up. After he had gotten off of Hermione he offered a hand to help her up. While they brushed off the grass that was stuck to them, Harry introduced Hermione and her parents to Duncan.

"Mom, Dad is it all right if I go with Harry and Mr. Macleod for a little while." Hermione asked her parents.

It was soon agreed that Hermione would spend the rest of the day with Harry and Duncan and that she would see be back at the hotel they were staying in by eleven. So with a hugs and kisses between the Grangers exchanged Hermione set off with Harry and Duncan after they had gathered up the practice swords and the two towels they had brought.

"So where are you staying?" Hermione asked Harry as she walked beside him holding on to his hand tightly. It seemed that is she let go he might disappear again.

"It is not far." Harry said cryptically. He was surprised at her really. Harry knew that she wanted to talk and ask questions but she was holding back, probably waiting for him. And as much as he wanted to talk to her, he wanted to wait till after he was cleaned up. So after walking a short ways, Harry asked. "So what brought you to the park?"

"It was such a nice day, and my parents wanted to walk along the Seine." Hermione said, "When we got to the park, I spotted you. Thought at the time I was not so sure. So I got a little closer to make sure and when it was you well you know the rest." Hermione said shyly.

"Yes that I do." Harry said smiling remembering the feel of Hermione under him.

Harry was brought out of his reverie by Hermione asking "Where did you learn to do that? Flipping me over that is."

"Duncan, he has been teaching me how to fight." Harry stated, "And here we are my home away from home." Harry said as he raised his arms and pointed down to the barge.

Hermione was little shocked for words as Harry led her down to the barge. Apparently Duncan had walked on ahead to give them some time to catch up. Going into the barge, Harry made a motion for her to sit in the living room and get comfortable while he went and got cleaned up. After she was alone Hermione started to look around at some of the antiques. Figuring it must have taken a small fortune to collect if they were real. She wondered who this Duncan was and if he was the stranger that Harry saw at Kings Cross then what was the connection between them.

"Harry is safe here for the most part." A voice interrupted her musing.

Startled Hermione turned around to see Duncan dressed casually with a towel around his neck.

"I just worry about him; his life has not been all that easy." Hermione said.

"Duncan won't hurt me Hermione." Harry said coming out of his room. "He is a friend and you can trust him."

But still, you have a lot of explaining to do mister." Hermione threatened.

Grabbing her hand, Harry told Duncan that they would be going for a walk and would be back later. They walked in silence away from the barge and along the river. Harry not really knowing what to say and Hermione trying to figure out what questions to ask.

"Have you heard from Ron?" Harry finally asked.

"Yes, right after you disappeared. "He was inviting us to spend the summer at the Burrow. I only spent a couple of days there though, since I was planning to go on vacation with my parents. I think Ron was a little upset about that. He seemed to have this grand plan for the summer but what ever it was he would not tell me and well when I left he was hardly even talking to me."

"I am sorry." Harry told her. "I know you put up with him mainly because of me."

"It is ok Harry." She replied, "He is a good friend when he gets his head out of his ass."

They walked along the river in silence, enjoying each others company. Hermione grabbed onto Harry's arm and laid he head on his shoulder. "I like this." Harry heard Hermione sigh softly.

"It is kinda nice isn't it." Harry replied.

Harry contemplated where this was going. He knew he loved Hermione, loved her probably since fourth year when he saw her come down the stairs to the Yule Ball and took his breath away. It was just not her physical beauty that he was attracted to; he loved the way she was passionate about her beliefs and bared her heart for those she cared about. He just couldn't bear to hurt or lose her.

Stopping their walk Harry started to look over the river and city. Softly he started to say. "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies_."

"How?" Was the first thing out of Hermione's mouth.

"Dumbledore, he heard it seventeen years ago in the Hogs Head as he interviewed Professor Trelawney." Harry said. "He also told me that a spy had over heard the first part before he was caught and thrown out. So Voldemort only knows up until born as the seventh month dies."

"Oh Harry," Harry starts to cry as she turns into his chest and envelopes him in a hug. "I will help you and don't try to stop me. I am sure Ron will too once he realizes the importance."

"I know, but I had to tell you, it has been eating me up since the beginning of summer." Harry told her, "I just don't know what to do about the Headmaster anymore. He knew from the beginning and did nothing to help me. I just feel like he should have helped me more." Turning back around Harry started to walk down a side street with Hermione at his side.

Continuing on Harry started to rant at no one in particular, "He found me you know. Wanted to take me back to the Burrow, but I told him no. My training with Duncan was too important to leave at that time, but I did not tell him that. Besides, I was tired of listening to him and reminded him that as the Headmaster of my school he had no authority to tell me where to spend my Holidays. He of course did not like that and tried to threaten me. I threatened right back and he left, but I knew he would try something and he did. When Duncan and I left for Paris he had Snape, Tonks, Bill and Kingsley try to stun us. Snape and Tonks tried to get at me but I got away. Though I am pretty sure both will be mad at me when they see me again." Harry chuckled at that last thought.

"Is the prophecy why you went with Duncan is he somehow tide into this?" Hermione asked.

"No, Duncan has nothing to do with the prophecy. He is just a good friend that wants to help me with something else I found out." Harry said.

Hermione looked like she was going to pester him for more, but suddenly Harry stiffened and stopped in his tracks. She felt him looking around and wondering if they had been spotted by another wizard or even Death Eaters. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, but Harry interrupted her.

"Let get something to eat. I am famished." Harry said in a nonchalant way.

Hermione knew he was hiding something but the promise she had made to herself about helping Harry made her be patient with her friend. Looking around she spotted a quiet little restaurant off the side of the street and started to lead Harry there. Waiting for the Maitre De to sit them She noticed that Harry start to fidget and look behind him as if they were being followed. Not able to take it anymore she asks, "Harry is everything all right?"

"Somewhat," Was his cryptic reply. He wanted to say more but then the Maitre De had their table cleared and was ready to sit them.

Taking advice from Duncan, Harry pulled out Hermione's chair for her and allowed her to sit first. As the waitress came to get their drink orders, and deliver the menus Harry started to relax. Finally as they were ready to order, he seemed to Hermione to be back to his old self. She still wanted to know what was wrong, but did not know how to ask without offending him. So instead she just talked about trivial things, trying to get him to open up. She was surprised that while in Paris he and done some site seeing and they started to talk about some of the things they had seen in common.

It was as their meal was ending that Hermione excused herself to the restroom. Harry signaling the waitress to bring him the check so that he could pay felt that familiar buzzing sensation again. Looking around he could not find the source, but fearing the worst got up and headed to where the restrooms were. Opening the door to the female restroom Harry shocked a patron while calling out for Hermione. When no answer came he feared the worst and headed back to his table and there he saw him.

Sitting in Hermione's chair was the Immortal that had followed them on the street. Walking over he sat down and demanded "Where is she?"

"Now, now that is no way to be polite." The stranger said in a heavy French accent. "Introductions first. My name is Michah Jameson. I have been watching you for the last couple of hours and I must say while your taste in women is fairly atrocious. Though I am sure she does have her uses, and is a little on the quaint side."

"You have thirty seconds to tell me where she is before I seriously get mad." Harry threatened.

"Now what did I tell you. You are not in charge of this little game. I am, and if you want to see your little plaything well and unhurt you will do what I tell you." Jameson said sinisterly. "While she is not my type, I could use a little entertainment if you know what I mean."

Harry bristled under the implied threat to Hermione's safety. Keeping his anger in check he waited for Jameson to continue with whatever game he was playing.

"Good you are learning." Jameson laughed. "Meet me in two hours at this address by the docks and be alone. There you will find a warehouse with a white elephant on front. I am sure you know the rest. See you in two hours my young friend." With that said he got up and left. Harry tried to follow him out but lost him in as he got into a taxi.

Harry had never run faster in his life. He dodged between the pedestrians and cars. Being yelled at for being rude, he just did not care. His only worry was Hermione, and getting her back from that bastard. He did not even realize when he got near the barge he jumped the railing and landed in a crouch twelve feet down. Sprinting over to the barge he went through the door so fast that it slammed against the wall then closed behind them.

Duncan hearing the commotion came out of his bedroom sword in hand. Seeing Harry and the state he was in knew something was wrong. "What is it?" was the first thing out of his mouth.

"Hermione was kidnapped by another immortal. He wants me to fight him." Harry replied quickly going to his practice sword and checking its sharpness.

"Put that back." Duncan said. Seeing that Harry was going to protest that order, "I was going to give this to you on your birthday but I guess this is as good a time as any." Duncan then went back into his room and returned later with a box.

Harry took the box giving his thanks to Duncan. Unclasping the locks and opening the gift, Harry was greeted with a beautiful katana. He knew it was a work of art as well as a weapon of war. Reaching down and picking it up he marveled at the detail of the hilt carvings. It looked liked the Chinese Fireball that was at the tri-wizard tournament making Harry wonder if the artisan that made the weapon actually had seen one of the dragons long ago.

"The blade belonged to my cousin, Connor. And before he used it, it belonged to his mentor Ramirez." Duncan said sadly.

Harry knew the story as Duncan had told him of his kinsmen's sacrificed himself so that Duncan could defeat an powerful immortal Jacob Kell. Knowing what such a special blade this was Harry was about to return it when Duncan put his hands on his and told the young immortal.

"Don't," Duncan said. "Connor would want you to have the blade. So go and rescue that beautiful young woman you love so much."

Getting his jacket and hiding the blade in the special compartment Harry bid his farewell to Duncan and went off to face his destiny.

Hailing a taxi, he told the driver to head towards the docks. Forty-five minutes later Harry was at the warehouse district of the docks and looking for the white elephant. It was difficult, night had fallen and lighting was minimal. He was almost afraid of getting mugged, but his fear for Hermione was driving him on. Going down between two rows of building Harry finally found the building with a huge white elephant on the side. Running with all his might, he barreled into the side door and was greeted with the site of Hermione tied and gagged to a stanchion. Warily he walked up to her and untied the gag.

"Shh" He told her. "I will get you out of here I promise." Seeing the fear in her eyes and feeling the buzz of the immortal he ducked just in time to miss being decapitated.

"My, my." Jameson said. "Prompt, I must say you have impressed me." He started to circle Harry with his blade.

Harry recognized it as a simple longsword with a simple crossgaurd for protection. Harry immediately pulled out his katana from behind him. Slowly Harry circled the opposite direction, putting obstacles between him and Jameson. That allowed him to discard his long coat so he could fight unencumbered.

"We don't have to do this you know." Harry tried to reason with him.

"But of course we do, that is the nature of the game." Was the reply. "Now fight."

And with that the clash of steel against steel was heard in the night. Jameson went on the offensive, slicing at Harry's chest. Not expecting the suddenly savage attack Harry backpedaled, blocking each stroke till he could regain his composure.

"Such a sweet blade you use. I will take great pleasure in using it once I have your head." Jameson teased Harry.

Realizing that he was being toyed with and that Jameson was trying to distract him with useless chatter, Harry started to try and formulate a plan of attack. Feigning to the left, Harry suddenly swung his blade down and right slicing open his opponents thigh. Feeling a little heartened at getting first blood, Harry then went on the offensive, but his katana was met each time by Jameson's longsword. Back and forth they went neither giving ground to the other but each slowly wearing their opponent down with small cuts and open gashes.

Harry realized he had to finish this and soon or he would be too tired to behead the other immortal. Thinking to every trick that Duncan had taught him so far, Harry discarded each as soon as they came to his head. Jameson just seamed to good. Finally his opportunity came. Jameson had raised his guard after slicing open Harry's left shoulder again. Harry putting on a burst of speed ducked down and brought his blade across Jameson's stomach eviscerating the man. When he turned around he kicked the now discarded blade away and looking Jameson in the eyes.

And told him, "There can be only one." With that said he brought his blade down and severed the head of Micah Jameson from his body.

Immediately after the head rolled away sparks and tendrils of lighting started to snake their way from Jameson to Harry. Once the majority reached Harry, his back arched and the lighting started to play over his body. Engulfing it in blinding fury of light and sound. Harry could barely make out Hermione's scream, or the sound of windows breaking all around him. Finally when the noise and pain subsided Harry knelt by the decapitated body and fainted.

Hermione did not know or understand what was going on between Harry and the other man. She wanted to scream out but couldn't for some reason. The deadly fight was both beautiful and breathtaking. Seeing that Harry finally won she started to cheer, but when she saw he was going to decapitate the man Hermione started to turn away and close her eyes. Hearing Harry say something, she let her curiosity get the better of her and turned back around to face him. As she looked where Harry was standing over the decapitated man she was blinded by a bright light and deafened by a thunderclap. As her eyesight and hearing slowly returned she felt her bonds had been loosened. Stepping out of the ropes she heard.

"Hurry up, sometimes the first time can be really tiring." A stranger said grabbing Harry by the arm and lifting him up. Once the stranger had Harry situated he looked around and noticing that Hermione was not doing anything told her harshly, "Grab his coat and hide his sword in it and come on girl before the authorities get here."

Going on automatic and following the strangers instructions, Hermione quickly grabbed up the coat and katana. And heading toward the stranger started to ask, "Who are you and what are you doing?"

"Helping this young man obviously." The stranger replied. "I am a friend of Duncan's and he sent me to make sure his young apprentice did not lose his head. Now you lady we need to go. And to answer your first question you may call me Adam."


	8. Chapter 8 It’s a Kind of Magic

**Disclaimer: **I do not and have never owned the characters from either Harry Potter or Highlander. I am just borrowing them for a little bit.

* * *

**There Can be Only One…**

**Chapter 8: It's a Kind of Magic**

**July 25, 1996**

The last thing that Harry remembered was pain before the darkness enveloped him. It seemed that he had been here forever, floating among nothingness. He wanted to scream but could not find his voice. Images started to flash before his eyes, being thrown into the cupboard under the stairs, his cousin tormenting him, his aunt and uncle beating him. His entire life started to flash before his eyes, as he started to review the fight with Jameson new images started to form. A city with canals, Amsterdam he knew immediately, the people were dressed not as they would be now, but as they were before the turn of the century. He saw a young man in a frock coat pickpocketing various pedestrians, sleeping in a stables to keep warm, tormenting other youths of the street to do his bidding. He watches as the youth grows up, conning his way into the house of an elderly matron whom he murders to take her money. Finally being surprised on the street by former friends and being shot. Dieing and being reborn. Marveling at the power of being immortal the youth goes to where he knows where his former friends stay and kills them in revenge. It was then the youth meets another like him. He was a former warrior from another age that takes the youth under his wing to learn the game. The youth learns that just what he knows to survive before cutting off the head of his new friend. Then the scenes start to speed up but Harry knows what each and every one are, the turn of the new millennia, the First World War, then the second on and on the scenes play out before him till suddenly Harry finds himself in a cemetery. Looking around Harry just sees tombstones for as long as the eye can see.

"Glad you could finally make it _Pup_." Harry heard behind him.

Turning around Harry saw a man sitting on one of the headstones and recognizing him shouted, "Sirius!"

"No Harry you are not dead" The specter of Harry's godfather Sirius Black said. "You are very much in a world of trouble right now." He finished with a slight sneer to his voice. "This is your future" Sirius said as he raised his arm and spun around. "All these graves are here because of you. So take a look around." Sirius finished by hopping on another gravestone.

Harry watched in horror as Sirius talked he slowly started to turn gray and the flesh started to eat away from his face and body till finally he looked like a masticated corpse. Backpedaling from scene in front of him Harry turned and ran for all he was worth. For hours it seemed he ran between the graves. Fleeing from the image of Sirius or whatever it was. Finally when exhaustion caught up with him he dropped to his knees and breathing hard, heard behind him.

"You can't run from what you have done Harry. You know as well as I do that each of these graves is filled with people that you put there." Sirius told him. "Look up and you will see the centerpiece of this wonderful massacre"

Not wanting to look up but doing so anyway, Harry was greeted by a dual headstone. On both sides were statues of angels cowering in fear of something. Seeing the names on the headstone Harry started to shake his head. "This is not real, it can't be." He kept saying over and over to himself.

"Oh but it is Harry," Sirius said laughing. "Here lies James and Lilly Potter. They died so that their ungrateful son could live. Each of these other graves is the same way, your friends, and even those you have never met. Each died and you never really cared about anyone." Sirius mocked him.

"He is right Harry." Harry was shocked to hear that voice. It was Hermione, just as desiccated as Sirius. She was holding something in her arm that he could not make out. "Even me, I loved you and while you said the words in return you never truly loved or cared about me. For if you did you never would have left me to die slowly, your legacy is death never life."

"No, no, no, no…" Harry started to say as he collapsed into a ball on the ground. The specters started to close in on him. Again they started to change this time to Dementor like beings with billowing cloaks and blood read eyes. It was these eyes that were coming after him again.

* * *

"Harry wake up, it is just a dream" He heard as a hand was placed on his head.

Trying to displace the hand Harry started to mumble, "Not… Amanda…told… interested.."

"Cone on Harry wake up, and who's Amanda Harry?" Hermione asked bending over trying to get Harry to waken. Harry suddenly opened his eyes sat up his forehead meeting Hermione's. Blinking back tears she sat back and started to rub her forehead.

"God Hermione I am so sorry." Was the first thing out of Harry's mouth as full consciousness returned.

"It is ok Harry, no harm done." Was the reply, "And you never answered my question. Who is Amanda?"

"A friend of Duncan's hopefully you will never meet her." Harry said so softly that Hermione could hardly hear him. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you have gone back to your parents?"

"I was worried about you Harry." Hermione said. "I told you. You mean the world to me Harry, I don't know what I would do if I lost you. And last night I almost thought I did." She started to get up

"Hermione wait." Harry said grabbing her arm and making her sit on his bed beside him. "There are things you need to know."

Harry did not know if Duncan had told Hermione anything so he spent the next hour telling Hermione about his summer so far. He explained about Duncan and being Immortal, and about like the Wizarding world hid among normal people living their lives. He spoke of the game and the prize. He apologized for what happened in the restaurant.

Hermione stopped him there and told him, "Harry, it is not your fault; it was that sick and twisted man. I am just glad you came for me."

"I would always come for you Hermione." Harry told her truthfully, and then reaching up to cup her face said, "You are beautiful Hermione." Looking into Hermione's eyes he leaned forward and pulling her to him kissed her full on the mouth. Wrapping their arms around each other, Hermione deepened the kiss. Time seemed to stop for the duo as they kissed, and for a time the world seemed to not matter at all.

Breaking the kiss Harry asks, "Where do we go with this?"

"I don't know, but I would like to find out." Hermione said as she kissed him again. "Now get dressed. I still need to get back to the hotel where I am staying. Especially since my parents don't know where I am."

"Will that be a problem?" Harry asked.

"I will be ok." She replied. "Now get dressed."

Fifteen minutes later Harry headed out into the living area to hear Hermione laughing. Rounding the corner he saw her in the kitchen talking with a man. Immediately knowing the person was an immortal Harry wondered who it was.

"Ah the young one awakens." The immortal says as Harry joins him. "I hope you don't mind but Duncan asked me to look after you last night."

"Thank you." Harry replied off handedly, still looking at Hermione he asked, "Shouldn't you be heading out? I don't want you to getting into anymore trouble than you already are."

"I will be fine Harry," Hermione reassured him. "Besides, this is the first time I have ever stayed out late I am sure they won't punish me too hard."

Harry walked Hermione out of the barge and up to the street. When they hailed a taxi she gave him a slip of paper and told him that is where she was staying till the second of August. And with a kiss she told him goodbye.

* * *

Harry returned to the barge he needed to talk to the stranger about something since Duncan was not around. Opening the door he was greeted to the site of the stranger relaxing on the couch.

"Come young one. Sit and lets have a little chat." The stranger told him.

"Who are you and where is Duncan at?" Harry asked.

"I have gone by many names, though you may call me Adam." Methos told him, "As to where your mentor is? Well he had some business to attend to in Germany. He should return sometime this evening. Duncan told me a little about you, but not the specifics. Do you know why you passed out liked that? Your companion was very worried about you and wanted to contact some friends of yours, but I convinced her it was just a natural side effect of what you went through."

Taking the time to tell Adam about the experience Harry left nothing out. He also included the fact he was a wizard and that as a child an evil wizard tried to kill him and failed. When he was finished Methos just chuckled at him and added, "My you do live an interesting life young Harry. What you described should never have happened. Mind you, there is some knowledge and power transferred with the quickening, but never have I heard of someone actually having a vision after one. I hazard to guess it might have been your magic intermixing with the quickening"

"Do you think that maybe my magic had something to do with the quickening?" Harry asked him.

"That I do not know." Methos told him. "I know very little about the Wizarding world. Though I have not had any contact with a wizard in two thousand years. I know they live longer lives than normal humans and some command great power. Most were rulers of their own little Kingdoms before they went into hiding, very rarely sharing power or their knowledge with others. Especially those without magical ability. The last wizard I knew personally was trying to gather an army to conquer what was then present day Egypt." Methos did not bother telling him that at the time the Wizard in question was trying to hire him to slaughter his enemies. "I suppose it is possible that your magic somehow affected the quickening. We will have to see if it happens again, if that is the case then you will need to find someway to contain your magic while you take a quickening."

"Do you know if any Wizards still know about Immortals or if there was ever an immortal wizard?" Harry asked him

"I don't know. It is possible in some ancient tome there is a mention of the game of immortals. Each race has its legends and most of those are based in fact." Methos said, "As far as being the first. No you are not. I heard of a Chinese sorcerer that reined a path of destruction from old Tibet to Persia. Reigning death and destruction with his sword and the power he wielded. He was finally stopped by grand army and put to death after a battle that lasted for 3 days. Legend states that when they beheaded him a great dragon came cascading out of his body and flew towards the heaven."

Harry thought of all the things that Methos told him. The legend of the Chinese sorcerer interested him. Could he learn to wild his sword and magic at the same time? Would that even be a fair fight, or would it be like using the area the duel is in to your advantage? As far as separating his magic during a quickening that still bothered him. The only thing he could come up with was occlumency, but in order for him to practice that he would need someone that could practice legilimency with him. Deciding to wait till he was back at Hogwarts for that, he just hoped he would not run into any immortals till then.

Harry thanked Methos for his time and went to his room. Seeing his new sword on the dresser Harry unsheathed it. Seeing the blade still had blood from the duel on it. Setting about cleaning the sword, Harry hoped he could bring honor to the blade. His thoughts troubled by his first quickening. The power he had felt was indescribable, yet at the same time very addictive. Part of him wanted to go out and take another, but at the same time a part of him wanted to hide forever from the game.

Deciding on a course of action he left the barge, asking Methos to tell Duncan he stepped out for a bit that is if Methos was still there when Duncan came back. Harry hailed a taxi and gave the driver the address he wanted to go to and settled back for the ride. Ignoring the attempts of the driver to get him into a conversation; Harry just concentrated on remembering his first quickening. Once he got to the destination Harry paid the driver and knocked on the heavy wooden doors of Darius's Abbey

"I am sorry for bothering you sir," Harry started to say.

"Nonsense my son, you are always welcome here." Darius told him. "Now what can this ancient monk do for you so come let us talk over a game of chess."

So with that said Harry was ushered into the Abbey and sitting with tea cup in hand and chess board between them Darius and Harry started to talk. Harry told the older immortal about his first quickening. How when it happened he never felt any power like that before and a part of him wanted to experience it again, but another part of him wanted to just run and hide from the game. He was especially disturbed by the images of Jameson's life. Jameson had enjoyed the use of wanton violence and the using of people to get his way, and would his life be like that now that he was immortal?

"As far as what happened during your quickening, I have never heard of an immortal actually reliving parts of their victims life. Most times the transfer of power is on the subconscious level. The power should not grant you the same abilities as Jameson, but it should amplify your learned and natural abilities." Darius told him. "I cannot tell you what your life will be like Harry. Your life is defined by the choices you make. Whether you take part in the game or not is up to you, but I feel there is something about you. You are a touched by fate and destiny Harry and have been since you were a babe and whether you like it or not you have a destiny to fulfill."

"Just remember Harry," Darius told him, "Your choices are yours. Your life is yours. Listen to those around you but make your own decisions." And with that Darius checkmated Harry for the third time in a row.

"Thank you for the game and helping me out with this Darius." Harry said. "I ought to introduce you to my friend Ron; he hasn't been defeated at chess since after he started to learn the game."

Feeling better after talking with Darius, Harry hailed another taxi and headed off into the city. Relaxing as the driver prattled on about nothing in particular, Harry wondered what he would be doing next. He still needed to figure out what he was going to do once he got back to Hogwarts. As much as he wanted to be normal Darius was right, he had a destiny and until that was fulfilled he would always be in the spotlight.

A light rain was falling by the time he got to his destination. Walking into the hotel he asked the clerk to ring Hermione's room. Getting no answer he thanked the clerk and took a seat in the lobby to wait for their return. He was going over the kiss they gave each other that morning for the third time when he was brought out of his reverie by a voice calling his name.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked him.

"Well first off I wanted to apologize to your parents about the incident last night. And second I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me again?" Hair said.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger hearing this accepted his apology and told Hermione that she could go out with Harry as long as she came back before eleven that night.

"So tell me Mr. Potter where are we going to eat?" Hermione asked.

"It is a surprise." Was the reply as he lead Hermione through the front doors of the Hotel their arms intertwined and her head on his shoulder yet again.


	9. Chapter 9 The Return

**Disclaimer: **I do not and have never owned the characters from either Harry Potter or Highlander. I am just borrowing them for a little bit.

* * *

**There Can be Only One…**

**Chapter 9: The Return**

**August 2, 1996**

Harry was a bit sad. He was standing in Charles de Gaulle airport and had just said goodbye to he guessed his new girlfriend Hermione Granger a few seconds ago. He was still standing by the window looking out at her plane as it taxied away from the airport. The last week spent with Hermione was one of the best. They saw the sites with both her parents and themselves. He learned a lot about her in the time they spent alone. He realized that after knowing her for five years he truly did not know her. So he spent the time to learn some of her likes and dislikes, but he truly learned that spending time with Hermione opened his eyes to what kind of woman she truly was. He wondered again how lucky he was to have her in his life. Thinking of her though let his mind wonder to his other friends and Ron in particular. What was he up to, and how had his summer faired. Harry figured that he would be upset that he had not written to him at all, but Harry felt he had made the right choice. Not just because of his Immortality, but the fact that looking back the Headmaster has some master plan that he was the lynch pin for. As it was he was not looking forward to talking to Ron about this summer and about what he had been doing. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice to his left.

"You're thinking it is time to go back." His companion told him.

"Yes I am Duncan," Harry replied, "As much as I have enjoyed being away form the Wizarding world seeing her makes me realize what needs to be done there. Voldemort and his followers need to be dealt with and I am the only one that can do what needs to be done."

After seeing Hermione's plane leave the taxiway Harry turned to leave. "I guess we need to make arrangements to return to England and I need to figure out what I am going to tell people. The Headmaster knows I was staying with you and probably has figured out some of the things that I have been up to, but not all, and as he has some master plan that concerns me I will need to tread carefully with him. Hopefully when he gets wind of my return I can work with him and he will allow me some measure of freedom. If not then I think that my job will be all the harder."

"Do what you must Harry, remember only you can control your destiny." Duncan told him as they got into his land rover and returned to the barge. Harry went to his room and started to pack his belongings. He wanted be back in England by the end of the weekend so that he could prepare for what was coming, both with Dumbledore and Voldemort. He just hoped that the coming war was short and that loss of life was minimal.

**August 4, 1996**

Harry walked down the jet way of Heathrow airport lost in thought. He had sent Hedwig on a head with a note to Hermione that he was coming back home and where he would be staying. He wanted to see her again after he got settled. He needed to talk with her again about was coming and what to do about their other friends. He was particularly worried about Ron and his reactions. Harry hated to keep secrets from him, but his immortality needed to be kept secret even from those he called his friends. The only reason that he told Hermione was that she had his heart and he could not bring himself to not tell her.

Returning to the place where his training had begun Harry went up to his room and dropped off his luggage. Opening his school trunk and removing a winter cloak he had purchased last year. Harry set about getting ready to reenter the one world where he was both hated and loved at the same time.

Hailing a taxi, Harry told the cabby to head to Charring Cross road. Situating his cloak to hide his face Harry entered the pub that changed his life forever. The Leaky Cauldron was just how he remembered it. Dimly lit with patrons either at the bar, or tables talking in low tones. The din of the common room slowed as people looked who had entered the pub, but seeing nothing uncommon about the stranger went about their business, and Harry made his way across the way to the back where the entrance to the Wizarding worlds' main hub in England sat. Opening the back door, Harry saw the brick wall that contained to portal to Diagon Alley. Smiling to himself again, Harry tapped out the bricks and watched the portal open. Looking on at the busy street, Harry made his way down to his first stop the Wizarding bank Gringotts.

"Hello my good goblin," Harry greeted the first free teller. "I need a replacement key for my vault as I seem to have misplaced it."

"Vault keys are issued by the account managers," The goblin replied. "Head down the center hallway and it is the third door on the left, though fair warning if you are trying to access a vault that is not your own well." The goblin made a slicing motion across his neck.

Harry being acutely aware what would happen if he lost his head made his way down the center hallway and to the third door on the left. Going through the door he found himself in a rather large chamber with five goblins sitting behind desks.

"Hello good sir," Harry started again with the correct goblin for his account. "I need to get a replacement key as mine is lost."

"Please use this quill and sign your name." The goblin said gruffly in a no nonsense sort of way.

Harry recognizing the type of quill it was knew he would not need any ink. So signing his name he handed the sheet and quill back to the goblin and waited patiently for them to process the request. Harry knew that Duncan would not accept anything from him, but still he would try to pay back some of the money he had been using as well as start to use his own. Harry then requested from the goblin to be taken to his vault so he could make a withdrawal for it after the new key had been created. The goblin who had been working on autopilot filled out the rest of the paperwork and reached into his desk for the new key to synchronize to the vault in question when he finally realized just who he was serving.

"Mr. Potter," The goblin said, "It seems that Gringotts has been trying to contact you for the past month in regard to a will reading."

"Will reading?" Harry said, "For who?"

"Gringotts was notified about the death of one Sirius Orion Black," The goblin explained hurriedly. "As he was never given a trial to prove his guilt, his last will and testament were never voided by the government. Now sir if you will follow me I will take you to the will and trust department and do not worry about the withdrawal from your vault. Please let me know how much you need and I will be sure it is delivered to you in short order."

Harry got up and followed the goblin through the hallways of Gringotts. Till finally they both arrived at the Will and Trust department of the bank. Going through the door Harry told the goblin that had escorted him exactly what he needed and thanked him offhandedly for showing him the way, and was greeted with the site of a goblin sitting behind an opulent desk.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," the goblin said as he rounded the desk and greeted the young wizard. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Ragnok and I head the will and trust department. Please have a seat." He gestured to a set of couches separated by a small table. "Now, normally I would not be dealing with a such a small matter as to a will reading, but there appears to be some irregularities in the Sirius Black matter, Both Albus Dumbledore and Narcissa Malfoy have tried to get the bank to either execute the will or even hold off on reading it. As neither is mentioned in the will it is up to the beneficiaries to set the stage for the reading. As you are the first to come to Gringotts it is up to you whether you want the will to be probated or not. Do you understand Mr. Potter."

"Yes sir." Harry said politely. "Please go ahead with the reading of what is in the will."

"So you know, you and a Remus John Lupin are the sole beneficiaries and you are the major beneficiary." The goblin started in a business like manner.

Harry spent the next hour going of the will and various papers. He found that Sirius had left him the majority of the Black fortune as well as the head of House for the entire Black clan. Other papers contained instructions for what to do about Bellatrix and Narcissa. After signing the appropriate papers in regard to the Black family and both of its wayward daughters Harry asked the goblins would it be possible for them to tell him when Remus came to sign his portion of the papers. The goblin informed Harry that an owl would be sent after this meeting to Mr. Lupin and once he had signed the appropriate papers Harry could be notified, Ragnok informed him it was it was highly irregular. Sensing what was going on, Harry sweetened the deal by offering the goblin a large sum of galleons to forward any information on to him.

Leaving the bank Harry was given his money as the goblin had told him and headed back out into London. Feeling better about the passing of his godfather Harry hailed a taxi and giving the address headed off into the London traffic. Sitting back he started to make plans, both for the immediate future as well as for when he returned to Hogwarts. He needed someplace to practice and the first room that came to mind was the Room of Requirement. He was brought of his own thoughts as the taxi stopped in one of the shadier neighborhoods. Harry paid the taxi driver and the waiting for the taxi to exit, looked at the buildings across the street. Remembering those magical words Harry watched as No. Twelve Grimmauld Place appeared sandwiched between No.'s Eleven and Thirteen. Smiling Harry started to looking around he found the perfect place to hide if the Order decided to return here once Remus knew he owned the building. Harry then set about his next task.

As the day progressed Harry was feeling better about his return and the plans he had set in motion. Returning to flat he shared with Duncan, Harry changed into his workout gear and started his workout that he had skipped that morning. The exercises were coming easier and easier to Harry as he practiced. Swing, block, parry and thrust were becoming second nature to him as he fought with his Katana. Finally after an hour of heavy practice Harry knelt down and started to meditate to clear his mind. Once he had finished, Harry went upstairs left the package he had prepared for Duncan where he could find it and headed off for bed.


	10. Chapter 10 Why We Fight

**Disclaimer: **I do not and have never owned the characters from either Harry Potter or Highlander. I am just borrowing them for a little bit.

* * *

**There Can be Only One…**

**Chapter 10: Why We Fight**

**August 7, 1996**

It was a warm August afternoon that most people were enjoying despite the current events that plagued the country the last couple of days. Couples and families were out and about in Hyde Park trying to take their minds off of what the government and the news agencies were calling a string of tragic terrorists' attacks that claimed the lives of several families in isolated communities. There was even a report of an outbreak of bird flu that had wiped out two northern Scottish towns. The last time something like that had happened was back in 1959 and most hoped that the isolation and quarantine of the two villages would contain a possible outbreak.

That was what most of the couples and families were thinking that afternoon. However, there was another couple that while walking amongst them knew more of what was going on. One had brilliant green eyes and a mop of messy black hair, the other had long bushy brown hair and deep rich chocolate eyes. They knew the truth about the attacks and the only thing they could agree on was that it was terrorists that were doing the dirty deeds, though they thought they knew why only certain families were targeted. The last time something like this had happened was back in the seventies and only ended on a dark Halloween night.

"What are you thinking Harry?" Hermione asked finally after each had been silent for the past thirty minutes.

"I am just wondering what this next year is going to be like." Was Harry's reply, "I just have a feeling that whatever Voldemort is going to try might just destroy the Wizarding world. Look at the attacks already. The Aurors have not even been able to stop them, and most of the people are clamoring for me to do something about it just like that night." Harry ranted pointing down to an article in the Daily Prophet that Hermione had brought to show him.

It listed all the dead that could be accounted for in the surprise Death Eater attacks that happened earlier in the week. Prominent among the dead were Amelia Bones, and Amos Diggory; Two members of the Ministry that had advocated for a more proactive approach to the current situation. Even the two muggle towns were listed as attacks by Dementors that Voldemort or one of his Death Eaters had ordered. The latter was troubling news the Prophet was saying because it seemed most of the townsfolk were not only killed but had been used to create Inferi; it seemed the paper was saying that Voldemort was creating an army.

"I know." Was all Hermione could say as she put her arm around Harry as they continued to walk and enjoy the afternoon.

"I don't even know what happened that night Hermione." Harry said, "So how can I even defeat Voldemort?"

"What about the Headmaster?" Hermione asked him, "He has got to be able to help you after all he knew all this time that Voldemort could be reborn."

"Yes he knew and did nothing Hermione?" Harry rasped in frustration, "I asked him right after the fiasco that was our first year and he did not answer me then. Now when everything has come to a head it just seems that we are behind the curve. I am sure the Headmaster will want to see me the minute I am at school."

"That is a good thing right though?" Hermione said.

"I think it depends on his motives." Harry mused. "In the past he seemed to just sit back and let things happen. This year that is not going to happen. Either he will do something or I will."

Again the duo lapsed into a companionable silence enjoying the scenery and each others company. They walked on both watching the other people in park.

"Have you heard from Ron since you have been back?" Harry finally asked.

"Only every other day it seems," Hermione sighed as if exasperated by her other male friend. "He wants me to go to the Burrowfor the rest of the holidays, but I don't think I am going to go at all." Hermione finished looking at Harry with a twinkle in her eye.

Harry smiled back at her saying, "If you want to go there, then go. You don't have to hang around here just because of me, besides I am sure that Ginny would want to see you."

"You are not the only reason I do not want to go Harry." Hermione told him a little forcefully. "It has more to do with the fact that for the past four years I have not really spent time with my parents or even my other friends in the muggle world, what few there are. Besides I am actually having fun this summer."

Harry smiled at what she just said and added, "I am actually having fun as well, and I doubt that I would be this happy if I was back at Privet Drive or even at the Burrow."

"I finally heard back from the Goblins yesterday." Harry started to tell her. "It seems that Professor Lupin finally got around to signing all the paperwork for Sirius's will. He finally has…"

It was then that a lone jogger bumped into Hermione and Harry knocking both to the ground. After apologizing for their clumsiness, the jogger helped Harry to his feet and looking over him rather closely grabbed his hand and it was then that Harry felt something wrong as the person grabbed his wrists and closing their eyes and saying sorry engulfed both of them in darkness.

- - -

Consciousness slowly returned to Harry. As his eyes slowly opened, Harry took in his surroundings and immediately swore. He was lying in a bed at No. Twelve Grimmauld Place and that meant the Order had kidnapped him. Getting up Harry fetched his glasses off of the side table and opened the door only to be greeted by a sound he knew so well. His two friends were arguing with each other as Ron's little sister Ginny watch on, over what Harry could only imagine.

As he got to the landing he was greeted to a rare site of Hermione slapping Ron right in the face for something he said that Harry could not make out. Taken aback Ron just blushed and looking up and said. "Harry, about time you woke up."

When Ron said that, Hermione looked up as well and screamed Harry as she bolted up the stairs to engulf him in a Hug. She still had a death grip on Harry's hand as they made their way down to greet the two red headed siblings.

Seeing the way they were holding hands Ron scowled and started to say, "So. That is why you did not want to come to visit over the summer. Figures, it was that and not some idiotic idea to stay in the muggle world."

"Grow up Ron," Hermione said simply, "What I told you was the truth whether you want to believe it or not is your choice."

"Guys, not now." Harry diplomatically stated. "Where is the _Order_ at?"

"The kitchen, though Mom warded the door." Ginny said before her idiotic brother could say something else that would ruin a long standing friendship.

"So why did you not write Harry?" Ron asked as the group made their way down to the first floor.

"Because Ron I didn't want something like this to happen to me this summer." Harry replied waving his arm around. "There are things I had to do and I did not need to be stuck in this house."

Taken aback by Harry's' tone Ron started to reply, "Well I would have been with you if you needed help with something."

"Though I appreciate it Ron this was something you could not help me with." Harry said.

Ron was quite a moment and then looking at both Harry and Hermione spouted out, "Oh, I see how it is. Hermione can help you but poor little old Ron Weasley is not good enough."

Harry immediately stopped and letting go of Hermione's hand whirled on the young red head faster than the eye can see, and looking him in the eye coldly said, "Damit Ron not everything is about you. Grow up and for once in your life act your age and not like a spoiled little kid."

With that said Harry took Hermione's hand again and continued on his way down to the first floor. As Ron stood there Harry heard Ginny tell her brother, "You really did it this time."

The group arrived down on the first floor with Ron trailing behind. Harry immediately started for the kitchen to confront Dumbledore and the Order_._

"Mom warded the door." Ginny said again.

"They will open it for me unless they really want a fight." Harry angrily said. And getting to the door indeed found it warded and locked. He started to bang on the door to get the attention of those inside. By the fifth knock with no answer Harry started to get really mad. Looking around he spotted the trolls foot umbrella stand, and deciding to use that as a battering ram picked it up and headed back to the kitchen door. He was about to start pounding on the door again when there was a click and the door opened.

Setting the foot down, Harry was greeted by the raised voices of the Orderand the imposing presence of Mrs. Weasley.

"Ah Harry dear, you are awake. Lets get you settled back upstairs to rest some more." She started to say as she tried to lead Harry away from the kitchen.

Harry would not be led anywhere and heading past Mrs. Weasley Harry strode into the kitchen and when he spotted the Headmaster headed to the space that was right across from him.

"Really Harry you should not be here, you need to let the adults handle this." Mrs. Weasley started to say to Harry and again tried to get him to leave the kitchen.

At the same time Mrs. Weasley was trying to get Harry to leave the kitchen, a snarky voice added to the commotion, "So the prodigal son returns." Severus Snape said to Harry, "I am sure do you not realize the trouble you put us through in your little snit."

"Mrs. Weasley you are not my mother and as I told the Headmaster in June he nor you do not have any say in what I do." Harry said calmly and then looking right at Snape continued on, "And stuff it Snivellus, or I might just finish what I started last time we ran into each other."

Snape was about the respond when Dumbledore raised his had to warn him to be quiet and said "You are looking well Harry."

"Yes well that is what happens when someone eats a proper diet and is not being a treated like a slave or being beaten. Now are we going to trade pleasantries or can we discuss why I was kidnapped?"

"You need to be kept safe Harry." The Headmaster started to say.

"If you are going to spout that then I will be leaving and never return." Harry told the Headmaster as he started to leave.

"See Headmaster," Snape started to say, "His head is as big as ever. Potter is not even capable of following simple instructions."

Everything happened so quickly that most could not be sure what was happening till after it had ended. Dumbledore was trying to tell Snape to calm down, Mrs. Weasley was still trying to lead all the teens including Harry out of the kitchen, and Harry was telling them good by and asking Hermione to accompany him to Duncan's when the curse struck Harry forcing him to the floor.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed.

Getting up Harry looked at the Ordermembers and seeing the smirk on Snape's face, struck back by vaulting over the table. His left foot connected with the head of the man that had attacked him. Continuing whit his momentum, Harry landed in front of the man that had tormented him for five years. All that pent up frustration was now released. Harry struck out again, breaking the arm that held the wand that had attacked him and wrenching it behind the hated Professor forced him to the floor.

"If you ever raise a wand to me again Snivellus," Harry whispered into the man's ear, "It better to be to save my life. If not then I then I would run because there will be nothing anyone can do to stop me from killing you."

With that Harry shoved the man fully to the floor and raised up to face the other members of the Order. He heard Mrs. Weasley gasp, other members started to chuckle, and Dumbledore started to admonish him for attacking the raven haired man.

Looking directly at the Headmaster, Harry said coolly, "I did not hear you admonish him for attacking me behind my back."

"Severus can be trusted Harry." Dumbledore started to say, "I am sure he did not mean to harm you."

"He may be trusted by you but not by me." Harry told him. "Plus he has been nothing but an ass to me and anyone else that is not in Slytherin house at Hogwarts for years. I am telling you now it ends, if not by you then by me. Now are we going to have a civilized conversation or do I leave and never come back?"

Looking defeated again, the Headmaster simply asked, "What do you want Harry?"

"Harry really you should let the adults," Mrs. Weasley started to say as she again tried to usher the teens out of the kitchen.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ..._" Harry said, "That is the first part of the prophecy that was heard sixteen years ago. There is a second part but that is neither here nor there. And that Mrs. Weasley is why I should have been told things from the beginning."

A shocked looking Mrs. Weasley started to usher her children and Hermione out of the meeting but was stopped by both Dumbledore and Harry. After all what Harry knew he would surely share with his friends. She started to argue the point that her children and Hermione did not need to be put in danger but was finally forced to agree when Harry point blankly told her that Voldemort would not stop killing anyone just because she cares for them, and besides Harry told her point blankly, they each had been fighting against Voldemort for years so either she could accept it or just go back home and let those that want to fight in the war fight.

Ron was a little taken aback. First he wanted to take Harry on for the perceived insult to his mother, but noticed how Harry had shrugged off that curse from Snape, as well as attacking and threatening his life. Second he wanted to stay in the kitchen to finally hear what the secrets the Orderwas keeping. So he wisely stayed silent, hoping that Harry would share more of what he was doing this summer with him.

Ginny on the other hand, had been listening to all that was going on. She understood more than anyone what was at stake. Her experience with the diary in her first year had changed her. She like Harry needed to see Voldemort dead, so with that she decided to stay no matter what.

After everything was said and done, the Orderplus the teens sat down and were told what exactly was going on after of course the wounds that Harry had inflicted on the potions professor had been looked at. They were told of the attacks that had happened and those that were being kept from the public so a true panic would be averted. Dumbledore even mentioned that a vote of no confidence in the Minister was about to come about and he hoped to try and get someone that could be worked with installed in the office. After what seemed like hours of inane trivialities to Harry the conversation was directed to what he felt was the heart of the matter. What special training was Harry to receive. After another short round of arguing with Mrs. Weasley again bringing up the fact he was too young to worry about such things. Harry put his foot down and point blank asked the Headmaster to start training him this coming year.

When everything had be said and done the Order started to break up. Most left immediately, though Remus Lupin, the Weasleys', and Hermione stuck around to make sure Harry was ok. When the Headmaster saw that they were waiting, asked to have a couple of minutes with Harry.

* * *

With the door closed so they could not be overheard the Headmaster sat down heavily in his chair and stared at Harry.

"Why has it come to this Harry?" The Headmaster finally asked.

"Because you kept too many secrets in regards to my life. If you had answered me my first year then things would have been different." Harry replied calmly, before adding, "Is that all?"

"Harry this muggle you have stayed with worries me." Dumbledore started to say.

"It is none of your concern, and has nothing to do with Voldemort." Harry said. "He is a friend and I trust him with my life."

Feeling yet again the he had lost another battle with Harry, asked, "What do you intend to do now?"

"I will probably go and talk with Remus and Ron and Ginny for a little bit then head back to where I was staying." Harry told the Headmaster calmly.

"Would you really kill Professor Snape Harry?" Dumbledore asked finally.

"Ah now I think we are getting to the point of you asking me to stay behind." Harry smiled as he continued. "Yes I would not have a problem killing him if he tried to harm me or my friends. The man has spent the last five years belittle me, my friends, and anyone not of Slytherin house. Why you tolerate his teaching at Hogwarts I will never understand, but know this, if he tries anything I will finish it. I am tired of people trying to control my life and treat me like a child that does not know any better. Sirius tried to give me the information that I needed, but was stopped by you. We can play what if games from now till the end of the world, but it will not change the fact that I am far from normal. This scar and other things I have found out is proof of that as you well know."

"What about your friends?" Was the next question the Headmaster asked him.

"I have already told Hermione a lot of what has been said here and other things." Harry said. "The rest of my friends well we will have to see. Though I do think Ron won't like things, but I have learned that you cannot control what others think no matter how hard you try Headmaster."

Knowing what Harry was trying to get at, the Headmaster tried to deflect the question. "I trust Severus with my life."

"You have said that before, and I say again that may be good enough for you but not for me. I want the truth why do you trust that Death Eater." Harry told the Headmaster calmly.

Sighing more about the situation than to himself; the Headmaster started his tale. "As I am sure you have figured out, Severus overheard the first part of the prophecy. After he overheard it he went immediately to Voldemort to report what he had over heard. When he thought about what he had done and saw Voldemort making plans to kill both your parents and the Longbottoms he immediately came to me and confessed. He owed your father a debt as you well know and believe it or not he also cared very deeply about your Mother." The Headmaster finished his tale.

Thinking over what the Headmaster said Harry finally told him, "Now I see everything. Though when he told you this he was not thinking of either me or my Father, he just wanted to make sure my mother survived. I will tell you this right now Headmaster things are changing. I will not tolerate him or his little vendetta against me. Either you make him change or I will." Harry left the threat unfinished. "Now if that is all?"

When the Headmaster made no move to stop him Harry exited the kitchen to the anxious faces of Remus Lupin, Molly Weasley and Hermione waiting for him. If truth be said Harry thought that Mrs. Weasley looked a little put out by the fact that Hermione was there. Resolving to finally put the matronly woman in her place Harry went to Hermione and holding on to her tightly.

"Dinner will be ready shortly you to." She told Harry and Hermione, "Why don't you two head upstairs to get reacquainted with Ron and Ginny."

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry began. "While I really appreciate your kindness I have other things I need to do." With that said Harry led Hermione and Remus away from the matriarch of the Weasley clan and into the sitting room off the way for a discussion that Harry knew was forthcoming.

After an hour alone with Remus and Hermione, Harry emerged from the sitting room to see the expectant face of Mrs. Weasley, but was surprised to see the hallway deserted.

"Well if you are sure Harry." Remus Lupin told the son of his best friend. "There will always be a place here for you. Sirius would have wanted it."

"I know Professor." Was Harry reply. When Remus started to protest about not being a professor Harry interrupted him with, "You were a good teacher sir, and it will take time to not call you Professor."

Both Harry and Hermione gave the man a hug as he led them to the front door. Making sure not to disturb the portrait of Sirius's deranged mother. Remus opened the front door and bade them a good night. Before they could exit though all three heard from behind.

"Harry?" Ron had asked looking down from the landing.

"Later Ron, I promise." Harry told his friend as he exited the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenixand walked out into the night.


	11. Chapter 11 Dangers of Shopping

**Disclaimer: **I do not and have never owned the characters from either Harry Potter or Highlander. I am just borrowing them for a little bit.

* * *

**There Can be Only One…**

**Chapter 11: Dangers of Shopping**

**August 17, 1996**

Harry should have been enjoying the brisk morning air. Yet this morning his mind was a mess of jumbled thoughts. Being out in the Granger's back yard going through a Tai Chi routine that Duncan had shown him all he could think about was that everything was coming to a head. The Death Eater and Dementor attacks from earlier in the month had continued sporadically, with some of the major pro-muggle and mixed families being hit hardest, and it did not help that it seemed to the general public claimed that he should just snap his fingers and make everything go away. Frustrated at the situation Harry finished his routine and sat down on the lawn to meditate and try to clear his mind.

The problem he realized was not that he would not do something about it, but that he could not at this time. He needed the training that Dumbledore was to give him this coming school year. Hopefully Voldemort would hold off on any true offensive till either he had trained up or finished school, but Harry thought that was wishful thinking. He felt that whatever Voldemort had planned next would affect everything sooner rather than later. He just hoped that he would be ready.

Getting up, he looked up at the second floor and waved to Hermione. He knew she had been watching him since he started his Tai Chi routine. Harry was glad she was in his life. Though in what capacity he had no idea. They had gone out on several dates and shared some intimate moments since Paris, but their relationship had not progressed more than that. Would it ever, he hoped so but only when Hermione was ready. He would not force her to do anything she was not ready for.

As he thought this, he picked up a wooden practice sword and giving it a few practice swings, started the next part of his morning ritual. Going through the kata was easy, the moves had been ingrained into his mind the first day that Duncan had started to train him with a sword. As he continued on through the movies, his mind went back to the day earlier in the week when he said goodbye to Duncan. The older immortal had truly become a good friend and confidant to Harry and would be missed. Though Duncan did laughingly tell him to stay in touch every couple of decades to which Harry said he would. It was then that his thoughts turned to his best friend Ron Weasley. Harry pondered what to do about first friend.

**Flashback to August 10, 1996**

It had been three days since he last set foot in this house. It seemed that again Mrs. Weasley was trying to win a never ending battle against the dust and creatures that inhabited all the unused rooms plus the many nooks and crannies of the house. It was a battle he thought that would never be won; there was just something about this house that would never allow it to be clean.

As he stepped into the foyer he was surprised not to be greeted by the Weasley matriarch. Wondering where she was, he headed into the first floor sitting room and found his friend Ron sitting at a table playing a one-sided game of chess.

Harry was amused watching his friend play. The look of pure concentration on Ron's face brought a smile to his lips. He wondered if Ron put as much concentration in his schoolwork as he did into chess would he be a better student than he was now.

Harry cleared his throat to get Ron's attention and asked, "Where is everyone?"

Ron jumped a little at the noise, but turned around and smiling said, 'Harry, Mom and Ginny are out shopping for dinner, Dad is still at the Ministry and most of the Order members wont be by till later."

Letting a small sigh escape his lips Harry replied "How have you been?"

"Could be better." Ron told him, "I just wish you and Hermy were here. It is dead boring just cleaning all the time with no one to have fun with."

Harry frowned at that last bit, but said nothing to Ron. Walking into the room he stared at the chess game and wandering if in all his games with Darius and Duncan could he win against his best friend. Sitting down he asked, "Fancy a couple of games before I go?"

Ron smiled, no one had asked for a game from him in a while so he set about getting the pieces back in order to start the game.

"So are you going to be staying here for the rest of the hols?" Ron asked him as he finished setting up the board.

"No." Was Harry reply as he made his first move. "I still have other things to do and really don't need any interference from the Headmaster or the Order with what I am doing."

Ron frowned at what Harry was telling him. "So what is the big secret then?" Ron asked countering Harry's move with one of his own. "You know you can count on me and if you are training then why can't I train as well?"

"I am sorry Ron, but I can't tell you just yet." Harry said in a low voice. "And I know that you would be there for me, but you can't really help me with this."

From there the game and conversation turned around to more mundane things though Ron was always trying to find out what Harry was up too. While Harry lost several games he did give Ron a better run for his money.

**End of Flashback**

It was during his musings that a strange thing happened in the backyard of the Granger's house. Four people suddenly appeared in a small whirlwind. Three of them had bright red hair and the other had a shocking pink coif. They watched Harry's fluid moves as he fought imaginary foes and was wondering why he was doing what he was doing. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the youngest male red head walked up to Harry.

"Quit playing around Harry." Ron said as he grabbed Harry by the shoulder.

Before the young teen could do anything, Harry grabbed the hand and neatly twisting the other boys arm behind his back. As Ron was letting out a yelp of surprise and pain, Harry then used his left leg to take the feet out from under Ron and pin him to the ground.

"Hello Ron, how are you?" Harry said smiling.

"Bloody hell mate, how did you do that?" Were the first words out of Ron's mouth.

Smiling more to himself than anyone else Harry said, "Magic."

While this was going on, it seemed that Hermione had headed out of the back door to greet the new arrivals. Mrs. Weasley was trying to get the boys to separate, and both her daughter and Tonks were laughing at the predicament that Ron had landed himself in.

"Harry let the poor boy up," Tonks finally got out.

Finally once Ron was let up and everyone had a small chuckle at the red heads behalf, Hermione took Harry's hand and led the group into the house.

As the group was being led into the house Tonks asked Harry. "So is that how you got away from me and Snape?"

"Not really," was his reply. "I had just hoped it was you and not Hermione, but after you had been knocked out I noticed that you had dangly earrings, Hermione when she wears them only wears studs."

Tonks looked kinda shell shocked at Harry explanation and then just shaking her head started to laugh.

Once they were in the house Harry excused himself to go and get cleaned up and ready for the days shopping trip. Neither Harry nor Hermione noticed the look on Ron's face. Though if they did then it would be a shock that a look like that would ever have crossed their friends face.

As they entered the living room, Harry headed up the stairs to go and get cleaned up. After showering and changing into some street clothes, Harry decided against grabbing his katana and just took his long jacket. With everything in hand, he headed down to the first floor.

When Harry got back down to the living room the first thing he noticed was that Hermione and Ron were glaring at each other again while Mrs. Weasley looked like she was about to start criticizing Hermione. At least Ginny and Tonks were looking at anything but the others in the room. He figured that both got into another argument and Molly was going to take her sons position. He decided on not to interfering, and hoped they would both work things out like they had in the past. When no one noticed that Harry had entered the living room he cleared his throat and announced that he was ready to go. Hermione had a look of gratefulness on her face once she knew he was there. The group stood and then Tonks produced a long piece of rope that they all grabbed. Harry felt the pull behind his navel signaling the activation of the portkey. After the whirlwind sensation settled down he found himself in the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron, and the group made their way through the old pub and into the entrance of Diagon Alley.

After opening up the entrance to the Alley Mrs. Weasley said, "Well now that we are here why don't we split up and get our shopping done a little faster. Harry will go with Ginny and Tonks while Ron, Hermione and I go together." After she finished Mrs. Weasley started to head into the alley.

Harry stopped her and said, "Mrs. Weasley, I need to go to Gringotts to get some galleons for supplies, and I am sure that Hermione still needs to exchange some muggle money as well. So I think that it would be easier if we meet you, Ron, and Ginny start shopping afterwards."

Before Mrs. Weasley or even Ron could object, Harry grabbed Hermione by the arm and started to walk with her down the Alley, inviting Tonks to join them as an after thought.

After they got out of ear shot of the Weasley's Harry was finally able to ask, "Ok what is going on between you and Ron? And don't ask me to stay out of it this time, you are both my friends and I can't stand it when you both fight." Harry finally told her.

Hermione sighed and started to say, "Ok, when you were knocked out and taken to Grimmaulde Place, I tried to get into the meeting with the Order to find out why they did what they did. Ron said that it was not worth it to try and that I should just hang out with him. At first I was a little shocked. How could Ron not care about it you, or what was going on behind your back? I started to say something to him, when he grabbed me and kissed me. I was shocked at first and then I just pushed him back and told him not to do anything like that again. He then tells me but that is what boyfriends and girlfriends do. I then told him that I was definitely not his girlfriend and where does he get off thinking like that. He then starts to say the most ridicules things about the arguments we always have being my way of flirting with him and then tries to kiss me again. That is when I hit him and you showed up shortly after that. I did not know when Ginny showed up, so I don't know how much she heard."

Once Harry had heard all of what Hermione had to say he was a little shocked at Ron's behavior.

Before Harry could comment Hermione continued on, "And today after you went upstairs and we sat down he tried to corner me in the kitchen and groped me again. I shoved him off and told him to never touch me again and that if he did he would regret it."

Harry frowned then said, "I know you can take care of yourself, but I am going to talk to him and no you don't have a say in it."

"Harry please, don't" Hermione started to say when she was interrupted by Tonks when she finally caught up to them.

"So kiddies, Gringotts then off to the apothecary?" The pink haired Auror asked?

"Nope," Harry told her while looking over his shoulder. "Neither Hermione or I need to go to the bank. I just told Mrs. Weasley that so I could talk to Hermione in private."

"Sneaky and impressive," Was Tonks reply and stepping between the two teens the Auror linked her arms in theirs and smiling said. "Ok gossip time. What exactly is going on between you too?"

Both teens blushing a little replied, "Nothing."

Tonks started to guffaw at that, but Harry stopped her and said, "Really Tonks, there is nothing going on between me or Hermione in anyway. We are just kinda playing this by ear."

"Well, I just have to say that you both make a great couple." Tonks told the two as she shoved them into the apothecary to get supplies for the coming year.

* * *

An hour and half later found the trio in Flourish and Blotts waiting for the Weasley's to meet them. Harry and Hermione had spit up in the store each heading to different section to get the books they needed for the upcoming year. All their core classes were picked up quickly enough, and as they waited each started to browse the various shelves looking for anything interesting. As Harry slowly drifted between stacks running his hand across the spines of various books he wondered what his life would be like after Hogwarts if he survived Voldemort this year. He knew that Hermione would yell at him for thinking that he could be defeated by the evil wizard, but even with his immortality there was still a chance that he could still lose. After all there were spells out there that could remove his head just as easily as a sword.

As Harry wondered through the store he wondered what he was going to say to Ron about Hermione. While they were not going out officially; they were growing closer together. He was having doubts about whether or not Ron could accept this. After all Ron was a bit of a hot head and never truly thought things through about anything. The worst being in fourth year when he thought Harry had put his name in the goblet. Either way Harry knew the first true friendship he ever had would be changing soon for the worst it seemed.

It was during this train of thought that Harry felt a familiar sensation. That prickling sensation behind the ears indicating another Immortal was nearby. Looking up in confusion Harry started to look around wildly at the other customers in the store. Finally looking out the front window he spotted his quarry. There he was standing in front of the display window, his hands on a slim ebony cane. As he looked up, Harry at first took him for a Malfoy with his long blonde hair, but taking a closer decided that was a coincidence. This person did not have the high cheek bones or even the proper sneer that both Malfoy's were so fond of using. And his eyes were a cold grey as if death had followed this man for years. Harry knew the last could probably be true as he did know how old this Immortal could be.

Turning back into store Harry started to look for Hermione. He found her deep in the store looking at books of runes. He pulled her into the shadows and whispered, "There is an Immortal out front of the store."

"What? How?" Hermione started to say.

"I don't know, but I have to take care of him," Harry told her. "I don't want to take the chance he overhears anything, or tries to follow us. So if I don't return before the Weasley's get here can you make something up?"

"Harry you don't have your sword, don't go." Hermione pleaded.

"I have to Hermione. I can't take the chance he won't do anything to you or the others." Harry told her, "I care about you too much for anything to happen."

"That feeling goes both ways Harry, just be careful and come back to me." Hermione told him and then grabbing him by the back of the head she kissed him hard and passionately. When she broke the kiss off she whispered to him, "I love you Harry."

Taken a little aback by Hermione's forwardness Harry was tongue tied. Gulping for air he replied to her, "I know, I love you too, and I will be back. Promise."

He started for the front door when a hand descended on his shoulder and a voice said into his ears. "Where do you think you are going?"

"There is something I need to take care of Tonks, and I need your help so you can let me go or there will be a repeat of what happened in alley." Harry told her a little coldly as he removed her hand from his shoulder.

Tonks just stood there and was shocked at the way Harry had just talked to her. "What do you need?" She asked him finally.

"This is going to sound strange but I need you to either transfigure me a sword or conjure one." Harry said.

A little shocked by his request Tonks started to ask, "Why do you…"

"I will explain later." Harry told her, "Just do me this favor please."

"Ok, but you owe me and I plan to collect." Tonks said as she started to wave her wand around in a complicated pattern as Harry watched as her conjuration took place.

It was obvious from what movie she was getting the idea of what a sword should look like to Harry. He had sat through the same movie with Hermione last week. The blade was a little longer and the hilt a little larger than he was used too, but it was doable. The cross enclosed by a circle pommel made him chuckle though as he picked up the sword. The leather hilt felt right in his hand as Harry tested the balance and sharpness of the blade; satisfied he stashed the blade in his jacket and thanking Tonks started to head off into the alley to search for the other Immortal.

Before he got to far though, Tonks caught up with him and said, "It should last for an hour, two at most so what ever you are going to do with that thing do it quick." As an afterthought and smiling Tonks added, "Prince."

Smiling at that as well Harry took off, making his way to where the stranger had been standing he looked around to see if the Immortal could be spotted again. Turning around Harry finally spotted the man heading towards a back alley between some stores. Walking calmly and making sure no one noticed him, he followed the Immortal at a slow pace. Harry Always kept the man insight as he continued to look for other threats. Finally after what seemed an eternity to him the Immortal Harry followed turned down a dead end alley between shops and stopped to face his pursuer.

Once Harry caught up he could finally make out what the Immortal looked liked. The man looked like any middle aged business man to Harry. His facial features though are what made him stand out. His long blonde hair and cold calculating eyes made him think of the elder Malfoy. The memory was reinforced by the fact this man used a cane when he walks as well. As Harry approached the Immortal he noticed the man looked as if he was being put out by being near him.

"Ah, hello my young friend." He said with a bit of French accent. "How are you this fine day?"

"We don't have to do this." Harry told the man. "I just want to be left alone."

"Come now. I asked you a question." The Frenchman said. "There is no point in not being civil with each other. After all a Noble like myself must always be polite even to those that are beneath him." The last was said as the man was removing a speck of dirt off of his jacket.

"I was doing ok till you showed up." Harry told the man finally.

"Now see that was not so hard my young friend." He told Harry. "I am Jean-Pierre de Febre of Lorraine and I challenge you to a duel." As he finished challenging Harry, Jean-Pierre removed his jacket and removed what looked like a cutlass from it. Discarding the jacket he promptly saluted Harry and waited.

Seeing no choice in the matter Harry replied with, "Have it your way then. My name is Harry Potter of Godrics Hollow and I accept your challenge." He then took off his jacket as well, and pulled out the conjured sword. Returning the salute, Harry waited for the other Immortal to make the first move.

He did not have long to wait. Jean-Pierre lunged forth making Harry back pedal and block the thrust.

"Come my young friend you can do better than that." The Frenchman implored Harry. "I would hate to think you are unworthy of that fine young lady that was accompanying you. I am sure that after we are done here she would not mind the company of a real man."

"You will leave her alone." Harry yelled at the other immortal as he went on the offensive and swung his blade down towards his opponents arm.

Back and forth through the alley both combatants fought. Neither fighter was gaining nor giving ground, though Harry had landed a few hits on the annoying man. Harry was finding this fight to be a little easier than his last. In the back of his mind Duncan had said that as he would take heads the fighting experience of those other Immortals would combine with his own. Whether it was this or the fact his opponent was not all that good was little comfort to Harry at the moment. All he wanted to do was finish the fight and get back to the others.

As he continued fighting Harry started to notice a pattern forming. The Frenchman would first thrust in, then try to slice at him from the left. Making countering those moves easy. When it happened again Harry made his move. As the blade started to come towards him, Harry parried the blade and circled around and struck the Frenchman in the lower back bringing him to his knees. The sound of the cutlass dropping to the ground as well as the groaning of his opponent made Harry stop, and then bring his blade to the Immortals neck.

Breathing heavily Harry said, "It is over. Go back to wherever it was you are from. I don't want your head."

Getting no response from other Immortal Harry removed the blade from his neck and turned around to pick up his jacket. It was then that Jean-Pierre tried to strike. With cutlass in hand he tried to strike down Harry. Avoiding the clumsy attack Harry cut down the Immortal with a sideways slice through his stomach.

Groaning and on his knees, Jean-Pierre said, "There can be only one, do it."

Seeing as he had no choice in the matter. Harry brought his blade down and severed the other Immortals head. As the head dropped to the ground lightning and wind started to explode around Harry. Doubled over with pain Harry started to scream as the lightning started to enter and go through his body. Finally after a few seconds the storm died down Harry breathing hard looked around to see if anyone had heard the fight or the aftermath.

Grabbing both swords and wrapping his jacket around them Harry took off back towards the bookstore. Making his way through the crowds Harry entered Flourish and Blots and bypassed Tonks who was standing by the door with a look that said not now. He rushed between the bookcases wanting to get to Hermione and let her know he ok.

As he neared the spot he last remembered her to be he heard "I said no."


	12. Chapter 12 Aftermath

**Disclaimer: **I do not and have never owned the characters from either Harry Potter or Highlander. I am just borrowing them for a little bit.

**A/N: **This chapter is a little on the short side, I had originally wanted to include the train ride to Hogwarts but decided against that. Again if anyone wants to be my beta for this story feel free to send me a message here and I will get back with you. So with that on with the show.

* * *

**There Can be Only One…**

**Chapter 11: Aftermath**

**August 17, 1996**

…_Making his way through the crowds Harry entered Flourish and Blots and bypassed Tonks who was standing by the door with a look that said not now. He rushed between the bookcases wanting to get to Hermione and let her know he ok. _

_As he neared the spot he last remembered her to be he heard "I said no."_

Harry rounded the corner of the bookcase expecting to rescue Hermione from whoever was trying to harm her, but instead he was greeted with a site that made him stop in his tracks. There in front of him was a very angry Hermione standing over a prone Ron Weasley. The latter was on the floor moaning in a fetal position with his hand between his legs.

He watched as Hermione bent down and looking Ron right in the face said, "If you ever try something like that again Ronald Weasley I will make sure you will never be able to use that appendage ever again. Is that clear?"

A low moan reached Harry's ear that he assumed was Ron agreeing to leave Hermione alone. It was then that Hermione looked up and spied Harry. Smiling at him she stood up and stepping over her former best friend said, "Come on Harry lets get out of here."

They made their way to the front of the store after grabbing both the books they wanted to purchase as well as Harry's coat. Harry paid for everything and as they neared the front door Hermione was suddenly grabbed and spun around. Hearing a sharp crack Harry turned around and saw Mrs. Weasley standing in front of Hermione bringing her hand down.

She then started yelling at Hermione, "How dare you hurt my son after you led him on and astray you little harlot."

Mrs. Weasley's outburst made everyone in the store stop what they were doing and stare at the spectacle she had caused. Recovering from shock Hermione carefully felt the side of her face and then looking at the older woman in the face returned the slap and before anything else could happen picked up her dropped books and started to leave the store.

It was then that Tonks appeared and before she could find out what was going on Hermione asked, "Tonks can you take us home now."

Looking confused Tonks numbly complied and holding the portkey up so both Harry and Hermione could take hold of it as she activated it. A few moments later the trio found themselves in the Granger's backyard. Once the affect of the portkey wore off Hermione slumped to the ground sobbing. Harry seeing her knelt down and wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear, "It will be ok."

As Hermione started to wipe her eyes, Harry stood her up and pushed her towards the house and telling her to go and clean up clean up. After Hermione entered the house Harry turned to Tonks and coldly said, "Take me to Grimmauld Place now."

* * *

The duo appeared in the entryway to Grimmauld Place with a small pop. As they appeared Harry noticed both Ginny and Remus coming down the stairs. Ignoring them both, Harry started to search for his former best friend. Starting on the ground floor he headed for the front parlor. Sliding open the doors he peeked in and saw his quarry sitting in front of an unlit fireplace with an icepack in his lap.

As Harry fully opened the doors Ron looked up and seeing his friend a smile came to his face. "Harry can you believe what Hermione did?" were the words that were starting to come out of Ron's mouth.

Harry ignoring what Ron had said walked up to the lanky red head and looking down said, "Stay down and shut up."

Ron took a second to realize that something was wrong stuttered, "Harry what is going on?"

Seeing a little red Harry pinned Ron to the chair and said only, "What the hell were you thinking you idiot."

Ron started to try and wiggle out of the hold Harry had on him, but was finding it difficult to get out of. As he was squirming he asked, "What are you talking about?"

All Harry said to that was, "Hermione."

"What about her?" Ron said in a nonchalant manner. "She been flirting with me since fourth year and when I finally tell her my feelings for her she clams up. If you ask me she is nothing but a prissy little tease that gets her rocks off on stringing blokes along."

Hearing Ron say that about Hermione broke what little control that Harry had. Jerking Ron up out of the chair and threw him against the wall knocking the breath out of him. Harry then started in on Ron pinning up against the wall and made to move to physically hurt him. It was then that two things happened. Remus Lupin came into the room to find out what was going on and Mrs. Weasley entered from the kitchen demanding to know why Harry was hurting her son.

Looking at Ron pinned up against the wall Harry spat out, "From this point on we are through. Come near me or Hermione again and you will regret it." After saying that, Harry let Ron fall to the floor and made to leave when he was grabbed by Mrs. Weasley

"Now see here Harry." She began, "Apologize for shoving Ron like that."

Harry shrugged her off and interrupting her tirade said, "I am sorry you had to see that Mrs. Weasley but Ron finally stepped over the line. He needs to grow up."

Harry then left the room to shouts of Mrs. Weasley demanding from her son what the heck was going on. As he entered the foyer he saw Remus, Tonks, and Ginny standing there. They had been whispering to each other about what Harry had some idea since Tonks and Ginny had seen what had happened at the Alley. Remus looked up when Harry got near.

"Hermione?" Was all he asked?

When harry just nodded his head. Ginny took a moment to grab Harry's hand and making him look at her said, "It would not have worked between us no matter what?"

"I am sorry Ginny." Was the only reply Harry could give her, "I think I have always liked Hermione and this summer we realized that our feelings for each other have grown to something more. I will always be there for you Ginny, but only as a friend."

Holding back a sniffle Ginny just nodded and ran up the stairs. They all heard a door slam and could only imagine what the young teen was doing up in her room.

Sighing in frustration, Harry turned to Tonks and asked, "Can you take me back to Hermione's please."

"Harry..," Remus started to say.

"Later Professor, I just need to get back to Hermione." Harry replied and walking up to Tonks allowed her to grab his arm so they could disapparate back to Hermione's house.

* * *

Harry lay awake later that night wondering what other surprises were in store for him in the near future. He had to admit the incident with Ron was not a surprise to him, though he was surprised that Ron had tried to do the things he had done to Hermione. Harry figured he could have forgiven Ron for what he did, but what he said about Hermione could never truly be forgiven, forgotten, yes, but forgiven not ever. Though thinking back on his friendship with the youngest male Weasley he should have seen it coming. Ron had always been self conscious about things he that should have not mattered. Thinking back Harry should have realized in fourth year when Ron accused him of entering his name in the Tri-Wizard Tournament that Ron's loyalty was more to himself than to his friends. Even the way he treated Hermione was a little on the extreme side. Either way it would be a long time before he ever talked to Ron again.

As it was, the incident with Ron was trivial compared to what Hermione had shown him upon his return to her house. It seems that in the time he left the alley and confronted Ron the body of the dead Immortal had been found. The Daily Prophet was calling it a case of muggle hunting gone wrong and warned the community to be on the look out for those that perpetuated the crime. Harry had to laugh at that a little and wondered what the Wizarding world would think if it was found out that he had a hand in the death?

Either way it would have to wait as something else was bothering Harry about that same Immortal. How had he gotten into the Alley? If he had followed Harry then the charms on the Leaky Cauldron should have made him turn around. Were Immortals immune to muggle repelling charms? Also if the Immortal was following him then why didn't he feel his presence till later in the afternoon? All those were valid questions that troubled Harry's mind. Rolling over and trying to get some sleep, Harry decided to ask Duncan for help in resolving all those questions.


	13. Chapter 13 Fun and Games

**Disclaimer: **I do not and have never owned the characters from either Harry Potter or Highlander. I am just borrowing them for a little bit.

**A/N: **Another semi short chapter. I wanted to add a couple of other scenes to this chapter but it just would not come out right. I am still looking for a beta so if you are interested feel free to send me a message. Feel free to review and leave your suggestions, ideas, or flames. I promise to read each and everyone. Though flames will only be used to heat up my smores.

* * *

**There Can be Only One…**

**Chapter 13: Fun and Games**

**August 18, 1996**

Harry awoke to sunlight streaming through his window. Getting up he dressed in sweats and headed downstairs to start his morning workout. Stopping in the kitchen he grabbed a bottle of water and continued downstairs. Opening the door to the workout room he was greeted to a surprising site.

There was Amanda going through a kata with her sword. Not wanting to disturb her Harry made his way to a quite corner and sitting down watched her. While he might not know all that much about her, Harry had to admit to himself that she did know how to fight. From what Duncan had said she was even older than him and while she tended to look after herself first she was a good friend and could be counted on for the most part.

Feeling like he wasted enough time Harry started to meditate. He tried to clear his mind but his thoughts were still on the fight he had yesterday. How had that immortal gotten into the alley, and how did he not feel him? Could the Immortals be immune to the various repelling charms?

After fifteen minutes of the same questions running through his head Harry sighed in frustration and got up.

"What is wrong Gorgeous?" Amanda asked him with a smirk on her face.

"Please no flirting today, Amanda." Harry replied, "I have way too much on my mind."

"Oh do tell Auntie Amanda all about it." Was her glib reply.

"I think I would rather talk to Duncan." Harry said, "I am sorry, but it is kinda between me and him."

"You do know I always find out peoples secrets." She smiled as she tossed him a practice sword. "Come on spar with me a little. Lets see how well Duncan trained you."

Harry grabbed the sword and twirling it around brought it up in the guard position. Having never dueled Amanda before he started to slowly circle around her and waited for her to make the first move.

Amanda didn't make him wait long though. She brought her sword forward in a thrust to his midsection that Harry parried easily. Twisting around to his left Harry tried to go for her open side with a slice to her right arm. He almost got her but she nimbly jumped back avoiding his slice.

"Not bad. For a beginner." She smirked to him.

"Yea well I try." Harry laughed back her.

As Harry fought Amanda he could see the difference between fighting a man with a sword and fighting a woman. Granted he hoped he never had to face a female immortal, but figured that if he had to he would. As much as striking or hurting a woman was totally against whom he was, but the nature of the game would force him to face that obstacle one day.

Bringing his mind back to the fight at hand, Harry figured he would try to trick Amanda. He started to drop his right shoulder again. Figuring that as he fought Amanda would pick up on it the same way that Duncan had. He hoped she would go for the opening that he was leaving for her and then he could spring his little trap.

Harry did not have long to wait though. Amanda fell for it, as he dropped his shoulder she stabbed for his midsection, but Harry reposted and bringing his left leg around swept Amanda off her feet.

Amanda landed on her back the air rushing out of her. Harry smiled and held his blade at her throat. "I guess I win." Harry told her.

The next thing harry knew was that Amanda had somehow tripped him up and was on top of him with a knife to his throat.

Both were breathing a little hard when they heard clapping coming from the doorway.

There was Duncan smiling. "Remember one thing well Harry." He said to his apprentice as he helped both up to his feet. "Never underestimate your opponent. And especially never underestimate Amanda." The last was said with a smile.

* * *

An hour later saw the group up in the kitchen enjoying breakfast. Amanda was enjoying herself trying to embarrass Duncan by telling Harry of some of his more memorable adventures in the past. While Harry was enjoying the stories, his mind was still on the French Immortal as he drifted off into thinking how he had gotten into the alley that day.

Duncan noticing that Harry had not even reacted to Amanda's wild claim that aliens had once abducted them asked, "What is wrong Harry?"

"Sorry," Harry mumbled as he finished his breakfast. "I just have a lot on my mind at the moment."

Amanda taking the initiative asked, "Women trouble? Need to know what to do on that one special night? Perhaps you need a lesson yourself?"

"This is serious, at least to me Amanda." Harry spat back at her. Then more softly said, "I am sorry. Just that yesterday I ran into another Immortal when I was getting my school things and well." Harry drifted off.

"I take it you took his head?" Amanda asked while Duncan understood exactly what Harry had meant. "I don't really see the problem. It is the game after all."

"It is not that I don't understand how he could have followed me there. I did not feel him till he was outside a bookstore and he made it sound like he had been following me for a while." Harry sighted in frustration.

"Amanda I need to talk to Harry alone for a moment." Duncan told their companion.

Amanda looked like she was going to complain, after all if it was one thing she could sniff out it was a secret and this was obviously about Harry's secret. So getting up she headed out to the living leaving the both of them in the kitchen.

"Thanks," Harry told his mentor. "What has me confused is that he was in the Alley. The charms surrounding the entrance should have repelled him. I just don't know if Immortals are immune to those charms or not."

"We can always test that out." Duncan said, "But as to the Immortal following you. He might have been able to hide his quickening." At the confused look on Harry's face Duncan continued. 's we age we become more powerful, some of us can dampen the quickening in us making it harder for others to sense us. I can do it as well as Amanda."

"Well that explains not feeling him till he wanted me to, but that still leaves how he got into Diagon Alley." Harry stated.

"Why don't we go and see if I can get past those charms of yours?" Duncan asked.

"What about Amanda?" Harry pointed out.

"Well we will just have to be sneakier than her." Was the only reply that Duncan gave him.

* * *

An hour later found the duo outside the Leaky Cauldron. Of course they were accompanied by Amanda, who had sensed they were up to something and did not want to be left out. It was with reluctance that Harry told Amanda about the Wizarding world and how like Immortals lived side by side with the normal people. He also briefly mentioned how the Wizarding world was in a state of conflict because of Voldemort and his bid to take over everything.

Taking it all in Amanda asked, "You sure this is the place Harry? I can't see a thing but an old rundown storefront and second hand shops."

"Same here." Duncan agreed.

"Well the entrance to the pub is right in front of us." Harry told the both of them. Adjusting his cloak so as to hide his face more Harry hurriedly added, "Put your hands on my shoulder and no matter what you do don't let go."

Once their hands were grabbing onto him, Harry started for the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. As he got closer to the entrance both immortals started to let go of him, forcing him to stop and remind them to keep a hold. Hurryingly along toward the entrance Harry and his companions made it inside. Both Duncan and Amanda were taken aback by what they saw as their eyes adjusted to the dim pub.

"God I feel like I stepped back into the past." Amanda whispered.

Duncan was quick to agree but did not say so. The Leaky Cauldron with its' candle lit interior reminded Duncan of the old inns he had visited many a year ago. Harry taking the lead ushered them into a both on the far side of the common room, somewhat away from those currently enjoying a midday drink or meal.

"Well at least you know the charms do affect us." Duncan told him.

Harry signaled a passing server so as not to stand out with the other patrons said, "Yes, though that still leaves how he got in."

Harry had wanted to say more, but the server appeared at their table asking what they wanted. Harry took the lead and order for them. Making sure the server, as well as others were out of earshot he continued. "That leaves very few options on how he got in here."

"Either he was let in, or he got someone to guide him in." Amanda said.

"Exactly and both options are not all that appealing when it comes to me." Harry said flatly.


	14. Chapter 14 Rides and Feast

**A/N: **Well here is a long awaited update. Sorry about the long delay but RL, work and a nasty case of writer's block got in the way of this update. I hope to have the next update out sometime in the next couple of weeks. Hope you enjoy this one please don't forget to review.

Thanks,

Starlost

* * *

**There Can be Only One…**

**Chapter 14: Rides and Feasts**

**September 1, 1996**

Harry awoke to the light of false dawn coming through is window. Stretching as he headed over to the window Harry looked out at a waking London and knew he would miss this. But today was the day he would go back to Hogwarts and the fully reenter the magical world, well at least for the next eight months.

"Good you are up." Harry heard from the hall, "Why don't you come down and we can have one more quick work out."

Groaning a little, more to himself than to Duncan, Harry got dressed in some sweats and bounded down to the Dojo and the last of his morning workouts with Duncan.

* * *

Later that morning Harry made his way through the Sunday crowd at Kings Cross Station. He had a soft smile on his face, both for the fact he would soon see Hermione and also that without being with the Weasley family for once he was actually at the station at a reasonable time. He made his way to Platform 9 3/4 and enjoyed just being a part of an anonymous crowd.

He was hoping that he would see Hermione before he got to the entrance but was out of luck. Figuring that she had arrived earlier in the morning and was in the prefects' car. Harry made his way on to the platform and saw a couple of his school and housemates already there. Not wanting to bring attention to himself just yet, he hung back watching the other Hogwarts students get on the train saying good bye to their families. Once the crowd died down Harry quickly made his way on to the train, and once his trunk was stowed in the baggage compartment Harry made his way to the rear of the train.

* * *

An hour later found Harry in one of the last compartments of the Hogwarts Express. With Hedwig comfortably settled in her cage in the luggage rack, Harry started to relax. Reaching into his bag he pulled out his new Defense Against the Dark Arts book and settled down and wait for Hermione or his other friends to find him.

Harry was so wrapped up in reading that he did not realize that the train had started its journey north to Scotland till the door to his compartment opened and looking up saw two people stepped inside. One was a young man like himself with brown hair; the other was a young blond haired teenager with radishes for earrings.

"Heya Harry," the teenage boy said in greeting as he fully stepped into the compartment and sitting down by the window. "How was your summer?"

"Hello Harry." The young blonde teen added as she entered the compartment behind her companion. "I hope your summer was ok."

"It was interesting to say the least." Harry responded in a friendly greeting and putting his book down to better pay attention to his friends and asked, "How were your vacations? "

"Well, Daddy thinks the Crumpled Horned Snorkack might have migrated to the island of Bermuda since we could not find any in Sweden." Was Luna's reply as she sat down and pulled out the current edition of the Quibbler.

Chuckling slightly at his companions answer to Harrys' question Neville added, "Mine was ok and I wanted to write to see how things were going with you, but the Headmaster came to see my Grandmother and asked me not to write. Said something about you wanting to…"

Feeling a renewed anger at Dumbledore, Harry cut his friend off gently and said, "That is ok Neville, I understand. I was out of the country partly for the summer anyway and really was not in a place to receive owls. And speaking of OWLS how did you do?"

"Gran was really surprised I did so well. Especially in DADA." Neville said smiling, "I mentioned it was all because of you and the DA. She said that I would have made my parents proud."

"It wasn't all me Neville," Harry blushed a little at the praise. "You just needed some confidence that is all."

The train continued on its way up north. After talking with both Neville and Luna a little while longer, Harry went back to reading his DADA book. Losing track of time Harry was surprised when a knock was heard on the compartment door. Harry looked up and saw that instead of the city they were now barreling through the countryside, and seeing Neville get up and open the door Harry saw the trolley lady. Realizing that he had not had something to eat since breakfast he paid for a couple of chocolate frogs to tide him over till they reached Hogwarts.

A few moments later he heard Hermione say "Neville, Luna." in greeting and looking up saw her enter the compartment and start to give him a hug.

"Hey." Harry told her getting up to return her a hug in greeting. "How was the prefects meeting?"

"It was ok," she replied, "Malfoy was a pain as usual and well Ron wasn't all that nice either, but the good news was Ginny is a Prefect now."

"What happened with Ron," They heard Neville ask?

"Let's just say he really showed his maturity over the summer." Was all Harry said.

"So how was your summer Hermione," Neville asked nervously changing the subject.

* * *

Over the next couple of hours Harry enjoyed the train ride with his arms around Hermione. Every once in a while their compartment door would open up and various schoolmates would poke their head in the compartment and say hi to them as well as give thanks to Harry for helping them with their Defense grade and ask him if he was going to continue the DA.

Hearing this Harry would start to blush a little and say it was not a big deal, but when it came to the DA he would reply it would depend on the DADA Professor.

As a fifth year Hufflepuff that Harry barely knew left the compartment, Hermione turned to Harry and said, "They are right Harry, we should continue the DA."

"I don't know Hermione," Harry started to reply.

"But you saw how well that helped us in the Ministry." Hermione quickly added. "Besides it will help those taking their OWLs and NEWTs."

"And it will allow us to better prepare those that need it," Neville added.

"We will see how it goes this year." Harry told them.

They again fell into a comfortable silence as the teens enjoyed the train ride north. Harry was leaning back in his seat with Hermione Harry leaned in close and whispered to Hermione, "This day couldn't get any worse." He then kissed the back of her neck.

It was then that the door to their compartment was slid open forcefully and in walked the last person that Harry wanted to see.

Draco Malfoy the blonde haired aristocratic prince of Slythern strode into the compartment leaving his two bumbling companions Crabbe and Goyle in the passageway.

"So it is true." The blonde teen said with a sneer on his face, "You finally kicked the weasel to the curb. To bad it was over the mudblood here." Draco finished up.

"Get out of here Draco," Harry told the arrogant teen. "You are not wanted nor needed here."

"It is nothing to lose your head over Potter." Draco replied sarcastically. "Though if you ask me there are prettier girls you could have chosen to fight over."

While Harry was used to Malfoy's taunts and verbal put downs, that one comment about losing his head and the way Malfoy said it struck a chord with him and made him stiffen in his seat. Could Voldemorte have somehow figured out that Harry was immortal and that the only way to kill him was to take his head?

"He's not worth it Harry." Hermione told him, she also caught on to what Draco had said, and laying a hand on Harry's leg she tried to calm him down.

"Too afraid there Potter?" Malfoy taunted, "Figure you will let the mudblood fight your battles for you? You know I think the Dark Lord will feel pretty generous to the Malfoys once he takes over, maybe if she is lucky the mudblood will be given over to me. I promise that I will take good care of her."

Hermione stiffened at the implied tone of Malfoy's threat, but did not feel the need to egg him on. While Harry could stand people taunting him, and he knew that Hermione could take care of herself, but that implied threat to her angered him. Getting up he rushed the blonde teen and grabbing Malfoy with his right hand by the throat, pushed him out into the passageway.

Taken by surprise Malfoy could do nothing but look into the angry green eyes of Harry as he was forcefully pinned against the wall of the train.

Grabbe and Goyle both a little slow to move as Harry marched their friend out of the compartment, but once Harry was outside the door with Malfoy in his grip they both started to move in to free the captive teen.

Sensing the lumbering brutes closing in on him Harry acted. Back handing Goyle in the face and making the brutish teen fall back tripping over his own feet. He then kicked out at Crabbe catching him in the knee bringing the other ogreish teen down.

"I will say this one time only Malfoy," Harry said with steel in his voice, "Lay a finger or cast a spell at Hermione or any of my friends and you will regret it."

Harry then forcefully threw the blonde teen atop Crabbe and turned back into the compartment.

"When my father hears about this." Malfoy started to go off.

Looking over his shoulder Harry coldly said, "Tell him and the half blood master he servers that they can come and find me." He then stepped into his compartment and closed the door and gave no mind to the three Slytherins that were crumpled in the train passageway, or the other teens that had looked out into the passage to watch the spectacle.

* * *

After the visit by Malfoy and his two goons Harry fell into a brooding silence thinking over everything that had been said. Whenever Hermione, Neville or Luna tried to get him into whatever was being discussed Harry would just mumble that he agreed with them and would turn to look out into the window to stare out into the countryside blankly. Wondering what he could do to try and find out what Voldemort really knew what was so special about him.

It wasn't until the Express was an hour or two away from Hogsmeade that the group was disturbed again. This time by a fiery redhead slamming open the door and storming into the compartment.

"Oh that stupid egotistical ass!" Ginny started to rant.

Before she could really open up Harry turned to her and motioned for her to sit beside Hermione and asked, "What did Ron do now?"

"He tried to tell me that I could not talk to you or Hermione as you both had betrayed him and that you were no better than Malfoy" she stated hotly.

"That's rich coming from him!" Hermione stated flatly.

Looking a little confused Neville asked, "What exactly happened this summer?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other as if deciding to share what happened with Neville and Luna, when Hermione turned back to both and sighing said, "Ron should his true nature when we went shopping this summer."

Before either one could pose a question she continued, "When we were in Flourish and Blots Ron attacked tried to attack me and well both harry and I had to put him in his place."

"Was he under the Imperius?" Neville asked not truly understanding what Hermione had said.

"No Nev," Harry told the other boy, "He was trying to force himself onto Hermione and when she told him no he automatically assumed that she was choosing me because of how famous I am."

"As if I cared about such things." Hermione stated flatly. "I have always cared about Harry since the first day we became friends."

"It's all Ron." Ginny said hotly. "He is just jealous since we have not always had a lot of things growing up."

"That is no excuse Ginny." Harry said. "Do you think I had anything growing up with the Dursley's?"

"No Harry," The Redhead answered, "But with Ron he just seems to see what everyone else has and thinks that he should have the same things."

"He could have had me if he had tried." Hermione said plainly.

Harry looking a little shocked said, "really?"

"Yes really, but I decided in fourth year that there was no way that he or I would ever work out in a relationship. His treatment of me at the Yule ball made that plain." Hermione stated.

Not saying anything the other teens just relaxed in the compartment as the Express headed to Howarts for the beginning of the new school year.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express finally made it into Hogsmeade station at dusk and as the students started to exit onto the station platform groups started to form up. Hagrid again called for the new first years to follow him to the boats that would take them across the Black Lake to the school harbor, while the older students found their friends and started for the Thestral drawn carriages. Getting into one of the middle carriages, Harry helped both Hermione and Ginny in while Neville helped Luna up and followed last. Excited and a little apprehensive about the coming school year Harry again got a little quiet and broody.

Not realizing how long he was looking at the passing countryside Harry was a little surprised to feel the carriage start to slow as it neared the front door of the majestic castle. Getting out Harry helped his friends down and started for the entryway with the other returning students, feeling glad to returning to one place where he felt at home.

Harry was half way across the entryway and on his way to the great hall when he heard the unmistakable bellow of "Potter!" coming from one Professor Snape.

Stopping and facing the Professor as he stormed down the steps his black robes billowing out around him. Harry watched as the older man stormed through the now stopped throng of students wanting to see what the irate professor was wanting.

"Yes _Professor_?" Harry asked in his most acerbic tone.

"Don't start Potter, I will have you expelled this time." Professor Snape proclaimed loudly. "Not even the Headmaster can disagree with me."

Harry immediately knew what was going on. Malfoy true to form had run off at the first opportunity to try and get Harry in trouble with the one professor that made it his job to make Harry's life miserable.

"And what is it that I was supposed to have done _Professor_?" Harry asked politely.

"You know perfectly well what you have done Potter," Snape sneered as he neared the group, "Just like that degenerate group your father ran with. Assault and attempted murder of a Slytherin…"

As the words left the man's mouth Harry took a second and then looking around started to laugh. Hermione, Neville, and Luna joined him in laughing to the stunned and shocked face of Professor Snape. Ginny who had not seen the altercation but had heard the story as it made the rounds of the train started to laugh as well. By this time most of the older students had stopped to see what the commotion in the middle of the hall was about.

Finally drying the tears from his eyes, Harry looked at the Potions Professor and stated. "What happened on the train was my defending a fellow student from an unwanted advance by another. If protecting a student from the advances of another is an expellable offense then I will be glad to be rid of this place. But I think that if you see me leave others will follow."

As Harry response to the allegation Professor Snape looked around and saw that most of the student body was actually agreeing with Harry. He realized that most of the students gathered around them at one time or another had been targeted by the students in question during their time at Hogwarts and would have loved to be rid of them. Even if that meant leaving the school.

"Now sir," Harry told the professor quickly, "As I am pretty sure that the headmaster will want to see me after the feast I will gladly discuss what happened on the train in a civilized manner and not as the spectacle you are so hoping to see. If there is nothing else then am I free to attend the feast?" Harry asked the professor.

Taken aback by Harry's attitude the Potion's Professor of Hogwarts just stood there as Harry looked at him expecting an answer to the question he had posed. Taking his time to make a decision even though only seconds past the professor subtly shook his head in an affirmative.

"I think not Potter," he sneered. "You will be waiting out the feast in the Headmasters office even if I have to make you." Saying that Snape started to reach into his robes to pull out the wand that was always there and ready to use.

Moving before anyone else in the hall could react; Harry was behind the greasy haired man and grabbing the arm that was pulling the wand out. Harry twisted it up and back bringing a startled yell of pain from the Professor and forcing him to drop his wand Harry then using a technique that Duncan had taught him forced the older man to his knees. As Professor Snape went down to one knee some could see and hear the audible snapping of a wand and realized that Harry had somehow forced the older man to snap his own wand as it was now obviously under his own knee.

Lowering his head so that only he could hear Harry whispered, "Feel lucky that the Headmaster finds you usefull, but remember what I said Snivellus. This is your last warning, do anything like that again and I will end you."

Just at that moment everyone could hear the unmistakable voice of the Assistant Headmistress as she entered the hall to help escort the First Year students into the Great Hall, "What is the meaning of this, why are you all not going into the Great Hall?"

She continued to push her way through the throng of students and once she got to the disturbance her eyes widen at the site that greeted her.

"Mr. Potter please let Professor Snape up this instant." She said tersely.

"Minerva I want Potter out of this castle this…" the irate Professor started to say before he was interrupted.

"Miss Granger what exactly happened?" She turned and asked.

"What do you think happened Potter blatantly.." Snape started to rant.

"I asked Miss Granger not you Severus." Professor McGonagall again interrupted the potions professor, and turning to the rest of the student body "Off to the feast with you all."

The rest of the students knowing not to tempt fate by angering the Assistant Headmistress made their way to the Great Hall though not as fast as they normally would. Most were looking over their shoulders at Harry his friends and the two professors. One that was sternly making motions to the students to hurry along to the Great Hall so that the feast could start when the new first year students arrived and the second glaring angrily at anyone that would dare meet his eyes.

Hermione began her tale once the majority of the students had entered the Great Hall. She told of how Malfoy had entered their compartment uninvited to taunt them about "trivial things" as he normally did. She pointed out that Harry ignored him and asked him to leave politely. But the Slytherin had as usual ignored Harry and had tried to insinuate that once the Dark Lord had taken over that as a reward for being so loyal to him the Malfoy family might receive a gift in the form of a certain person. Hermione did not have to elaborate to her head of house just exactly who Draco had meant, but did ad that he started to reach over and tried to caress her in a way that was not welcome. It was then that Harry had acted. Forcing the Slytherin out of the train compartment and only defended himself once both Crabbe and Goyle had attacked Harry. She finished up by saying that Professor Snape at seeing Harry enter the castle had descended upon them and exclaimed that he would have Harry expelled and that he was to await the Headmaster in his chambers and when Harry had suggested that the conversation could wait until after the feat Professor Snape had started to draw his wand as if to curse Harry into compliance.

All through Hermione's narrative Professor Snape looked as if he wanted to dispute what the student had been saying but as she ended her story there was the start of a loud protest coming from his lips.

Professor McGonagall silenced him with just a look, she then turned to Harry who had a little smirk on his face and said, "Mr. Potter, you will reimburse Professor Snape for the cost of a new wand, second you will see me directly after the feast in my office is that clear?"

Harry nodded his head and hearing the rebuke stopped smilling, McGonagall gave him a motion that he and the others were dismissed. Moving past the two professors Harry could clearly hear Professor Snape start to protest the obvious favoritism given to the golden boy of Gryffindor

The students could faintly hear the Assistant headmistress cut off the irate professor saying that he knew perfectly well that the Headmaster wanted to see Harry after the feast and that instead of making a spectacle of things like he is wont to do that it could be handles after the feast in an adult manner. The students chuckling to themselves at hearing their Head of House rebuking the most hated professor at the school continued onto the Great Hall for the welcoming feast.

* * *

The five students entered the Great Hall together. All eyes turned to them as the doors closed behind them. Spitting up Luna headed toward the Ravenclaw table as the Harry and the others headed over to their table to hopefully not wait too long before the feast began.

As Harry made his way to a seat at the Gryffindor table he looked up and saw the Headmaster giving him a questioning look. He shrugged his shoulder and shook his head in the direction of the headtable where the Potion's Professor generally took his meals and sat down at his seat ignoring the look of disappointment in the Headmaster's face as he had obviously guessed what had happened between the two. Harry was not looking forward to the conversation with the Headmaster that would follow the feast.

Squeezing Hermione's hand under the table he whispered to her, "So much for a quiet year."

Hermione whispered back. "Only you would want a normal year at school Harry. Now hush the sorting is about to begin."

Harry looked up and saw both the Assistant Headmistress and the Potion's Professor enter the Great Hall followed by the frightened and awed First year students. Professor Snape made directly for the head table pointedly ignoring all the students as he strode pass. Profess McGonagall lead the new students through the hall up to where the sorting hat rested.

The first years started to pass in front of Harry and it was then that he felt it. A prickling sensation in the back of his head that signaled another off his kind was near. Just as quickly as it came it was gone, so fast was the fleeting touch that Harry almost though he had imagined it. No he thought quickly looking around, he had not imagined it.

Harry quickly came back to reality only when Hermione quietly asked, "Harry what is it? Whats wrong?"

Realizing that he had missed the sorting yet again Harry sighed and whispered back, "There is an immotal in the castle."


End file.
